At The Beginning
by DkzDiva
Summary: Gabriella is going to stay in USA for a year and that's when she meets Troy. They fall in love and everything is like a fairytale. But when Gabriella goes home, everything change.
1. Coming to the States

**AN: This story is going to be on American and Danish, but it will only be Gabriella's POV and sometimes when Gabriella is talking with her parents or sister on the phone or emailing ****one of her friends in Denmark or parents.**

**I will translate all the things I've writing on Danish at the end of the chapter.**

At The Beginning

Chapter 1

_Gabriella is going to America for a year she lives in a small country in Europe called Denmark (__**Hehe just like me**__). She lives with her mom, dad and little sister. She is going to America to Albuquerque, NM to live with a family for a year. _

_Gabriella's father is half Spanish and half Chinese and her mother is __half Danish and half American._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriella just came off her flight. She is walking trough the airport in Albuquerque. She is going to get her suitcase.

"Hvorfor tager det her så lang tid?" she was beginning to get ignored.

After about half an hour she got her suitcase. "Endelig" she said, while people were looking at her, wondering what language she was talking. She walked out of the airport and then she find the family, she was going to spend the whole year with.

"Hey you must be Gabriella. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kirsten" a tall woman said giving her a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too" Gabriella said giving them a smile.

"This is my husband Eric" she said and he took his hand out for Gabriella to shake it. "Nice to meet you too" Gabriella said.

"Hi I'm Kate an about 13 years old" a girl said. She was tall as her mother.

"It's good finally to meet all of you" Gabriella gave Kate a hug.

"Well sweetie this aren't the whole family, we have a boy at your age, but he was to busy playing video games with his friend. His name is Chace. (**Think Chace Crawford). **He is also 16 and a sophomore just like you"

All 4 of them walked to the car and were driving home.

_Gabriella's POV_

Jeg kan ikke vente til a se Chace gad vide om han er lækker hehe. Det var bare for sjov. Hvad hvis han ikke kan lide mig, jeg mener hvad hvis han synes jeg er dum. Og hvad hvis de ikke kan lide mig I skolen? Jeg håber det bliver et fantasstisk år og jeg kan ikke vente til at starte i skole. Jeg håber virkelig bare at de kan lide mig.

_End of Gabriella's POV_

"Gabriella?" "Yes?" "Do you have any siblings?" Kate asked. "Yes I have a little sister, but she's only 4. So she was really sad when I left" "Do you have a picture of her?" "Yeah" Gabriella took a photo out of her purse and showed it to Kate. "Aww she is so cute, I wish I had a little sister. It's ignoring to be the youngest with a brother like Chace" Gabriella laughed.

"Hey young lady, you know your brother love you" Eric told Kate. "Yeah I know"

"You know what it isn't always fun to be the oldest, sure I love my little sis, but she is always following me and she always wants to play with me and my friends, it gets ignoring" "Well I can't imagine" Gabriella laughed again.

"What's your sister's name?" "Josephine" "That's a beautiful name" "Thanks" Gabriella smiled at her and realizes they just had pulled up to a house she assumed must be theirs.

"Wow the house is so beautiful and huge" "Thanks" Kirsten said and the all walked out of the car. Eric took Gabriella's suitcase. "Thanks" "No problem"

They walked in and Kirsten yelled at Chace. "Honey we are home! Come and say hi to Gabriella"

A brown haired and blue eyed guy walked over to Gabriella and shook her hand. "Hey I'm Chace" "Hi Chace nice to meet you" he smiled at her. "You too"

"Chace c'mon we have to finish the game" a voice yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming" Chace yelled back. He smiled at Gabriella and ran back to the couch and the TV. He's hot Gabriella thought.

Gabriella walked to the living room and saw another boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey I'm Gabriella" Gabriella told Chace's friend. He looked up. "Hey… I'm….Troy" Gabriella smiled.

_Troy's POV_

Wow Gabriella is hot. Is she really going to stay with the Davis' for a year? Well I'm wondering how Chace is going to think when she is around. She is so damn hot.

"Gabriella are you coming with us upstairs? We're going to show you your room" "I'm coming" they walked upstairs.

And her accent, she has such a cute accent.

"Troy! Troy. Down to earth. TROY!" "What?" I said looking confused. "The game, we are playing remember"

Oh shit I forgot all about the game.

"Oh yeah, but did you see Gabriella she is really hot" "Yeah she is. Now back to the game" "Yeah sure"

I couldn't get my mind off Gabriella. She kept spinning round in my head.

_End of Troy's POV_

_With Gabriella, Kirsten and Kate_

Kirsten opened the door to her room. Gabriella looked at it and froze.

Kirsten was getting worried. "Don't you like it?"

"I love it, it's perfect"

"Well you can get your stuff in it, and I'll go down preparing dinner"

"Okay" Gabriella walked in to her new room, with Kate following behind her.

"God it's huge, and so beautiful" "Well it's nothing special my room is bigger" Kate said. Gabriella was shocked. "Bigger?" "I'm just kidding, but you should've seen the look on your face.

Gabriella was really thinking she was going to like Kate, she already saw her as a sister.

_About an hour later_

"Troy are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Yes Thanks Kirsten" "No problem there is tons of food"

"Chace please go get your sister and Gabriella, 'cause dinner will be done in 5 minutes"

Chace walked upstairs. "Girls dinner's ready" "Thanks" Gabriella said and her and Kate followed Chace downstairs.

When Gabriella was walking downstairs she saw Troy staring at her, and for some reason she liked it.

_Gabriella's POV_

Imens vi gik nedenunder så jeg Troy sidde og stirre på mig og af en eller anden grund kunne jeg godt li' det. Jeg så ham direkte i øjnene, men han drejede hovedet hurtigt. Han ville vidst ikke have jeg opdagede han kiggede.

Men jeg var ligeglad for han virkede ret sød, selvom jeg ikke kendte ham, kunne jeg se der var et eller andet ved ham, som jeg allerede elskede.

_End of Gabriella's POV_

While they were having dinner Troy and Gabriella was staring a lot at each other and everytime their eyes met they smiled at each other. You could definitely say it was love at first sight.

* * *

**This was the first chapter I really hoped you liked it.**

**xoxo Mette**

* * *

Translation: **Danish/**American

"Hvorfor tager det her så lang tid?" – **"Why is this taking so long?"**

Jeg kan ikke vente til a se Chace gad vide om han er lækker hehe. Det var bare for sjov. Hvad hvis han ikke kan lide mig, jeg mener hvad hvis han synes jeg er dum. Og hvad hvis de ikke kan lide mig I skolen? Jeg håber det bliver et fantasstisk år og jeg kan ikke vente til at starte i skole. Jeg håber virkelig bare at de kan lide mig. -

**I can't wait to see Chace, I'm wondering if he's hot hehe. Just kidding. What if he doesn't like me, I mean what if he thinks I'm stupid. And what if they don't like me at school? I hope it'll be an amazing year and I can't wait to start in school. I just really hope they like me.**

Imens vi gik nedenunder så jeg Troy sidde og stirre på mig og af en eller anden grund kunne jeg godt li' det. Jeg så ham direkte i øjnene, men han drejede hovedet hurtigt. Han ville vidst ikke have jeg opdagede han kiggede.

Men jeg var ligeglad for han virkede ret sød, selvom jeg ikke kendte ham, kunne jeg se der var et eller andet ved ham, som jeg allerede elskede. -

**While we were walking downstairs, I saw Troy sitting and staring at me and for some reason I liked it. I looked him straight in the eyes, but he turned his head around fast. I don't think he wanted me to caught him looking at me.**

**But I didn't care 'cause he seemed nice, even though I didn't knew him, I could already se there was something about him, that I already loved**.


	2. Meeting Sharpay

**At The Beginning**

**Chapter 2**

"So Gabriella you were from Denmark right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah"

"But you don't look like someone that comes from Denmark,I mean don't all Scandinavians have blond hair and blue eyes?"

She laughed " I don't know why everybody thinks that, well a lot of people have blond hair and blue eyes, and the hair can be like really blond, but no not everybody has blue eyes and blond hair, but well y mom is half American and half Danish and my dad is half Chinese and half Spanish. That's probably why I don't look like a typical Dane"

"Awesome, actually I've never been to Europe"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Hey mom we haven't either, shouldn't we go there someday?" Kate asked.

"Well maybe, I guess we can go visit Gabriella, when she leaves"

Troy sighted, he hadn't thought of the fact that Gabriella had to leave in a year. For him it felt like she was going to stay here forever until now.

"Cool"

"Hey Gabriella how many countries how you been to?" Chace asked.

"I don't now. I have been to China, Japan, Spain, Italy, France, Germany, England, Norway, Sweden, Belgium, The Philippines, Australia and Egypt and right now I'm in the states and of course I have been to Denmark" she smiled.

"Wow I think that was 15. I have only been to Australia and off course the states" Chace said.

"And New Zealand" his mom corrected.

"Yeah that's true"

"So Gabriella Troy and I are going to this party at one of our friends tomorrow night do you want to join us?"

"I don't know I think I'll just stay here, but thanks for the invitation"

"Come on Gabriella, it'll be fun"

"Yeah maybe, but I'm not a big party fan"

"You mean you have never been to a party before?"

"Not really"

"Then you have to come"

"I just feel don't feel like doing anything these days"

"Okay fine, but I'll give you the address in case you change your mind"

"Okay thanks" Gabriella said giving Chase a slight smile.

Nobody spoke for about 5 minutes until Troy broke the silence.

"The food taste really good Kirsten" (Troy always called her Kirsten, even though most people called her Mrs. Cooper . But Kirsten didn't mind.

"Thanks Troy I'm glad you like it"

Gabriella really liked Troy, he was polite, Nice, cute, perfect and extremely hot. He was all Gabriella ever wanted and even more.

**The next day**

It was around 7:30.

"Gabriella are you sure you don't wanna come?" Chace asked.

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Please" Troy said, hopefully.

"No I'm going to read Dræb ikke en sangfugl"

"What the hell is that?" Chace was confused.

"It's a book, To Kill A Mockingbird"

"Oh I have read that, it's really good" Troy said.

"Yeah so I've heard"

"Well if you change your mind you know where to find us"

"Yeah thanks. Have fun"

Troy and Chace left for the party and Gabriella sat down on the couch and started reading the book.

**About an hour later**

Gabriella looked down at the page and all she could see was a lot of words, that didn't make any sense. All she could think of was the party. She ran up to her room and changed her clothes. She put on a pair of black jeans, boots and a white tank top then she took her leather jacket, and ran downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Kirsten asked.

"I'm going to the party" she said smiling.

Kirsten smiled. "Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"Yes thanks"

Minutes later they arrived at the house. "Thanks for the ride"

"No problem sweetie, just promise me you'll stay with Chace all the time and you get home together"

"I will"

"Okay then, bye"

"Bye"

Kirsten drove home and Gabriella knocked on the door, but nobody opened. It was probably because the music was too loud, so she just walked in.

She looked around trying to find Troy or Chace, but couldn't see any of them. Then she bumped in to someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry" he said.

"It's okay"

They looked each other straight in the eye.

"Gabriella?"

"Troy?"

"I'm so glad you decided to come" Troy said giving her a hug.

Both of them felt sparks, and Gabriella felt calm with Troy's muscular arms around her.

Troy pulled back. "I'm sorry about that" he blushed.

"It's okay" Gabriella gave him a big smile.

"Do you know who all those people are?"

"No actually I don't but I go to school with them"

"Okay. So where's Chace?"

"Actually I don't know I was looking after him, when I found you" he kept smiling at her. "I think he is in the living room"

"Okay and where's that?"

"Follow me" he took her hand without even noticing and Gabriella didn't protest.

Troy was right Chace was in the living room.

"Hey Gabriella you came"

"Yeah I couldn't stop thinking of you guys" Troy smiled inside when she said that.

"So do you want a drink?" Troy asked.

"Just a coke" Gabriella said. "Okay coke it is" Troy let go on her hand and walked to the kitchen.

"What's going on with you and Troy?"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure about that, I saw how you 2 were flirting at dinner yesterday and right now you're holding hands?"

"Oh yeah, but it's nothing"

"Whatever you say, but if you are I won't be mad Troy is a my best friend and you seem nice, so I think you'll be a great couple"

"Really?" Gabriella asked excited.

"You really like him?"

Gabriella blushed, "Is he single?"

Chace laughed. "Yeah he's single, speaking of your crush, here he comes"

"Here" Troy gave Gabriella her coke. "Thanks"

"Hey Gabriella, would you be fine, if we left you, just to find some of our friends? It'll only take a few minutes"

"No that's fine" she said thinking of what Kirsten said. 'Promise me you'll stay with Chace all the time and you get home together' it couldn't harm anyone it was only for a few minutes.

A blond haired girl followed by a 2 other girls walked over to Gabriella.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but stay the hell away from my boyfriend"

"Who's your boyfriend?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Who's my boyfriend?" all 3 of them laughed "CHACE Cooper IS MY BOYFRIEND"

"I'm really sorry I didn't know that, but…"

"No buts, just stay the hell away from him"

"But.." she got interrupted.

"I said no buts"

Troy and Chace ran over to Sharpay, nobody spoke and the music was turned off.

"Sharpay what the hell is going on?" You screamed liked someone was trying to kill you"

"Her" she pointed at Gabriella.

"What's wrong with her?" Chace asked confused.

"I told her not ever to talk to you and I was really clear that you are my boyfriend"

Chace started laughing. "What's so funny?" Shapray was getting mad at Chace also.

"Shar I can't stop talking to her and I don't want to"

"What, why?"

"Remember the girl I told you was going to stay with us for a year?"

"Yeah I remember, well this is her. Sharpay, this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is my girlfriend Sharpay"

"Oh I fell so dumb. Can we please start over?" Sharpay asked hopefully.

"Of course, it's nice to meet you"

"You too"

_**Translation:**_

Dræb ikke en sangfugl – To kill a mockingbird


	3. Happiness can turn to sadness in a sec

**At The Beginning**

**Chapter 3**

An hour later Troy, Gabriella, Chace, Sharpay, Blair, Serena, Chuck, and Dan were sitting in the living room.

"Okay so what do you wanna play?" Blair asked.

"Truth or dare" Sharpay almost screamed.

"Oh no not that game" Chace said.

"Yes that game" Serena said laughing at Chace along with Sharpay.

"Gabriella do you know truth or dare?" Troy asked.

"Yes I do. But on Danish it's called S, P eller K"

"At what the hell does the S, the P and the K stand for?" Chuck asked.

"S is sandhed and on English that means truth, P is percent, which means how many percentyou have on a person. If you have 100 on a person that means you want to marry the person" she looked at Troy and he smiled. "And K is konsekvens that's the same as dare"

"Okay that's way too complicated to me, so we just play truth or dare" Chuck said and everybody laughed at him.

"Okay I'll start Chuck truth or dare?" Serena asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Gabriella"

"What?" Gabriella said, but nobody heard it. She looked at Troy, but his head turned the other way.

"Okay then" Chuck said walking over to Gabriella, he kissed her. That to Gabriella seemed like 5 minutes. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. Chuck walked back to his seat, and Gabriella looked at Troy. He was hurt. But it wasn't her fault.

"Now it's my turn. Chace truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"It's it true that you and Sharpay had sex?"

He looked down. ".. well yeah"

"CHACE" Sharpay screamed.

"Sorry Shar, but I had to tell the truth. Please don't be mad"

"I could never be mad at you" she leaned in and kissed him passionately while everybody else turned their head in any other direction so they weren't looking.

"My turn, Blair truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Blair is it true your first time, was in the back of a limo with Chuck?"

"Yes" Chuck gave her a dirty smile.

"Gabriella, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Serena on the… lips"

"WHAT?" Both Gabriella and Serena said in unison.

"C'mon girl you have to" Blair said smiling.

"Fine" Gabriella said and gave Serena a quick kiss on the lips. Now Troy got even more jealous.

"Dan truth or dare?" Gabriella asked.

"Truth"

"Was Serena the first girl you ever had sex with?"

He looked guilty at Serena. "No"

"WHAT?" Serena screamed. "But you said I was the only one, that I was the first you had sex with, that you loved me" she ran outside with Dan following behind her.

"Well I guess we should stop the game" Gabriella said.

"No" Blair said "Since Serena isn't here Shar and Troy is the only one who haven't been asked. So Gabriella since Dan isn't here to ask anyone you ask someone"

"Okay Sharpay truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Was Chace what you expected the first time you 2 did it?"

"No, he was so much more" she smiled at Chace and both of them made out again.

"Look what you make them do" Chuck said, annoyed.

"Sorry" Gabriella said feeling guilty.

"Shar it's your turn" Blair said.

"Troy truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you in love right now?" Gabriella looked at him hopefully.

But he just looked at her with sadness. "No I'm not" he said even though he knew he was lying.

Tears began to come up in Gabriella's eyes and she ran outside. She thought he liked her, just as much as she did, and that he had been flirting with, her but that was probably just something, she had imagined.

_With Dan and Serena_

"Serena please let me explain"

"NO THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN, YOU LIED TO ME, AND CHEATED AND NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT"

"Serena listen.." he got interrupted.

"WHO IS SHE?"

"I can't remember"

Tears ran down her cheeks. "WHY DAN? WHY?"

"Serena I was drunk, it was before we were dating, and I can't remember her, because what we did didn't mean anything, all that matters to me is what I do with you. You are my life and I love you with all my heart"

"You do?" she said, still crying and looked up at him.

"Yes I love you and I always will"

She cried harder.

"Hey, don't cry I'm here"

She hugged him and cried in to his shoulder. "I love you too"

_With Gabriella_

She was sitting at a swing when she saw Chace coming over to her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well yeah" he said giving her a smile.

"I don't understand it I thought he liked me?"

"He does"

"How do you know that?"

"He told me"

"He did?"

"Yeah"

"But then why would he hurt me like that, saying he doesn't?"

"Didn't you see his face when he saw Chuck kiss you?"

"Yeah"

"Well I guess he got jealous"

"But it wasn't my fault and he didn't have to say he wasn't in love because of it"

"I know that, but maybe you should tell him that too"

"No I can't, it really hurt me, when he said that"

He gave her a hug "You have to tell him, or everything will just get worse" he walked inside. Leaving a crying Gabriella ot the swing.

Chace walked inside the living room to Troy.

"Troy there is someone who wants to talk to you?"

"Who?"

"I think you know who, she's outside on the swing"

Troy walked outside, feeling really guilty.

Gabriella still sat crying on the swing.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Gabriella turned her head away from him still crying.

"Look I'm sorry"

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know I guess I was jealous, seeing you kissing another guy"

"But I didn't have a choice and he kissed me"

"I know, but I just couldn't handle seeing you kiss another guy"

"Do you really like me?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm crazy about you. Can you please forgive me?"

"Only if you promise that you'll never do it again"

"I promise. Now please stop crying" he said giving her a hug, I'm right here and I always will be.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"But what about the fact that I'm going home next summer?"

"I'll still be here, waiting for you" he kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.


	4. The best night ever

**At The Beginning **

**Chapter ****4**

It had been a month since Gabriella came to USA and right now she was talking with her little sister on the phone.

"Søs, lad være med a græde ellers for du også bare mig til det" Gabriella said, with tears in her eyes.

"Jeg savner dig" Josephine said, between tears.

"Jeg savner også dig, men du bliver nød til at være en stor pige for mor og far"

"Det skal jeg nok, men jeg ville stadig ønske du var her sammen med mig"

"Aww du så sød. Husk jeg elsker dig"

"Jeg elsker også dig" Gabrilella hung up.

"Dude what the hell is she saying on the phone?" Troy asked Chace.

"How should I know, I don't talk Danish"

"Well you have lived with her for a month now, haven't she leaned you anything"

"Yes I can say 'Du er virkelig lækker' but I don't know what it means"

"Chace do you like Troy?" Gabriella said whit a smile.

"No why?" "You just said he was really hot" Troy laughed.

"Hey so that means when you taught me to say it, you said actually said it to me and that means you think I'm hot?" Chace said.

"Maybe" she said walking to the living room.

Troy was still laughing. "What are you laughing at?" "You told me I was hot" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" they started fighting for fun.

"Boys, go outside if you wanna play, this is a kitchen"

"Sorry mom" Chace said and both of them ran outside.

_With Chace and Troy outside_

"Hey why haven't you asked Gabriella out yet? It has been a month"

"I know, but I just don't know where to take her on our first date"

"C'mon Troy, if you really like her then just ask her out, she doesn't bite"

"I know, I hang out with her everyday"

"Yeah I've noticed" he laughed. "But then why are you so afraid?"

"I don't know"

"Then go ask her and do it right now"

"Okay fine" he walked to the living room and sat down beside Gabriella on the couch.

"Hey Troy"

"Hey Gabby what are you up too?"

"Writing a list of things I wanna do before I die"

"What's number one?"

"If I told you I had to kill you"

"C'mon please tell me"

"I will, someday"

"Okay fine, so how long is the list?"

"I have 10 things I wanna do"

"Okay then what's number 10?"

"To get a star named after me"

"Wow you think high"

"Well I have my whole life to do it"

"Yeah true, what's number 9"

"Stay up a whole night and see the sunset and the sunrise"

"Do you want to do that alone?"

"No of course not" she gave him a smile.

"Oh. Number 8?"

"To bath in a lake in the middle of the night and again not alone"

"I could keep you company"

"Works for me"

He smiled at her. "What's number 7?

"Don't laugh"

"I promise I won't"

"Okay I want to get a guy to sing a song he wrote for me"

"Oh how romantic" he said giving her a soft smile.

"Hey I will only tell you 5 things from the list the other 5 you will get someday"

"Okay deal so what's number 6?"

"This is lame, but I've got an A in every subject except P.E. so my goal is to get an A in P.E. before I go out of High School"

He laughed. "Hey! It's not funny" "Sorry I'll stop, but I'll help you get an A"

"You will?" "Yes" "Thanks Troy" "No problem anything for you"

"Aww you're so sweet"

"Hey do you wanna go on our first date on Friday?"

"YES" she screamed. "I mean yes"

"Okay then it's a date"

He smiled at her and walked out to Chace. And inside Gabriella smiled so bad that she was about to explode, she had waited for Troy to ask her out, for a whole month.

* * *

_That Friday_

Gabriella got a next message from Troy saying.

_Hey Gabby_

_Can't wait 'til tonight 3 Remember your bathing suit and a towel._

_See ya soon._

_Troy_

Gabriella couldn't wait for their date all she had talked about the whole week was their date and now was finally the day. She wrote back to Troy.

_Hi Troy_

_Can't wait either and I really can't wait to see u 3_

_I'll remember my bathing suit and a towel. :D_

_Gabby_

_That night _

Troy came at 7 o'clock. And when he saw Gabriella all he could say was 'wow'. She giggled.

"Troy when will you have her back?" Kirsten asked.

"I really don't know, but if everything goes as planned it'll not be until tomorrow"

"Where are you going?" Kirsten asked, curious.

"I can't tell you, but I'm sure Gabriella will tomorrow"

"Well have fun" Kirsten said waving at them.

"Thanks" Gabriella yelled back.

"Aren't you nervous at all that she's going with Troy?" Chace asked his mom.

"No Troy is a good guy, he wouldn't get in to trouble with her. In case there is something I don't know?" she looked straight at Chace.

"No there isn't"

"Good then there is nothing to worry about"

* * *

_With Troy and Gabriella in the car_

"Troy please tell me where we're going"

"No then I'd have to kill you" he said giving him one of his million dollar smile.

"Okay since it's you, I can wait"

About an hour later Troy stopped the car walked over to Gabriella's side of the car and opened the door.

"Thank you" "You're welcome" he said giving her another smile.

He took out his Guitar, 2 blankets, some candles, a basket with food and a bag.

"What's all that for?" Gabriella asked confused.

"You'll see" he said walking away from the car with her following.

They walked over to a lake and beside it Troy placed one of the blankets, then he placed the basket and candles on it.

"Well I have something for you" he said taking his guitar.

"Oh no, I hope it isn't what I think"

"Well, I don't know it is, because I don't know what you are thinking" he said and started playing on his guitar and then he started singing.

**They say It's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
Without a woman by his side  
And so I will wait  
Until that moment you decide **

**That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It Takes Two, baby  
It Takes Two **

**A King ain't a king  
Without the power behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper, babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me. **

**I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two **

**Don't you know **

**Lancelot had Guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz, well, she has her Dick **

**They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away **

**Just like Frankie Avalon  
Had his favorite Mouseketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things I long to hear  
So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear **

**Tell me, that you're my girl  
And I'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And I'm your joy  
That I'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
And I'll be the groom  
If you'll be my bride  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two**

"Did you write that for me?"

"Well yeah, it was number 7"

"Aww Troy that is the sweetest thing somebody has ever done for me"

"Well I'm glad you liked it"

"Liked it I love it" she said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you hungry?"

"No I can't eat anything after what you just did, I'm still in shock"

Both of them laid down on the blanket and Gabriella placed her head on Troy's chest while Troy wrapped his arm around her.

"This is the best date ever and I hope it'll never end"

"Well then it's good it just started"

For about 1 hours they just laid on the blanket looking at the sky, and listening to each others hear beats.

"Look" Troy said pointing to the sunset.

"Oh it's so beautiful"

"Well we are going to stay up for the sunrise also"

"You are so sweet"

"You have already said that"

"I can't say it enough" he smiled. "Well it's number 9"

"I can't believe you can remember what I wanted to do and even which number they have"

"I am full of surprises"

They continued watching the sunset until the stars started showing at the sky.

"Ready for another present?"

"What did you bring me more?"

"Yes" he opened his bag and found a picture. "Can you see this star on the sky?"

"I don't know maybe" she started looking for it.

"There" she said pointing to a star. "It's that one. Why do you want me to find it anyway?"

"Because it's called Gabriella"

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"I got it named after you"

"Oh no you didn't" "Yes I did, it's number 10 on your list"

"Oh god what did I do to deserve all this? It's the best thing that has ever happened to me"

_Around 2 o'clock_

"Hey did you remember you bathing suit?"

"Yes, let me guess we are going to bath in the lake"

"Yep. 'Cause number 8 it to bath in a lake in the middle of the night, and you told me you didn't wanted to do it alone. And right now it's the middle of the night and you are not alone 'cause I'm right here"

"You are the best" she said giving him a hug.

Both of them changed behind a bush.

"Gabby are you ready?"

"Yes" she said walking over to him. Both of them were thinking god she/he has a hot body. They each others hands and jumped in the lake at the same time.

"God it's cold" Gabriella said shaking.

"Then I'll warm you" Troy said getting closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer in to him. "Better?" "Much"

She looked him straight in the eye. "I'm glad it's you I'm spending the night with, and would really hope, it'll never end"

"Me too, it's the best summer ever I'm really glad I met you"

"Yeah me too" he gave her a smile and lean closer to her. Then their lips met and they kissed passionately, not wanting to let go of each others lips.

After about 5 minutes they pulled back. None of them said a word, they just began to swim around the lake, to get the warmth.

Another hour passed by, then they finally got up from the lake. Gabriella was shaking really bad. So she took her towel, but she was still shaking. Troy wrapped his towel around her.

"Troy no I can't take it then you just get sick"

"No I won't and if I do, it doesn't matter. It's better if it's me than you" he wrapped both of his arms around her. "Besides we can warm each other"

Gabriella looked at Troy and gave him a kiss on the lips for being so sweet. "What was that for?" "For being the best guy I've ever met" she handed Troy his towel and dried herself with her own than she ran over to the bush and took on her clothes and Troy did the exact same.

5 minutes later both of them had their clothes on, but Gabriella was still shaking.

Gabriella laid down on the blanket and Troy too the other one and wrapped around her then he laid down beside her and she placed her head on his chest again. They just lay there looking at the sky until Gabriella broke the silence.

"Troy please promise me you'll never leave"

"I promise" she looked at him and gave him a kiss.

For 2 hours they just laid on the blanket in each others arms not wanting to ever let go. Then they saw the sunrise and they realized there date was almost over. "It's really beautiful" "Yeah it is, but not as beautiful as you" Troy kissed her cheek. "Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course there is nothing else I would love more" With that they pulled each other closer and kissed each other for god knows how long.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**

**xoxo Mette**

* * *

_**Translation**_

Danish**/English**

**"**Søs, lad være med a græde ellers for du også bare mig til det"** – Sis don't cry, 'cause then I'll just start too**

**"**Jeg savner dig"** – I miss you**

"Jeg savner også dig, men du bliver nød til at være en stor pige for mor og far" **– I miss you too, but you have to be a big girl for mom and dad**

"Det skal jeg nok, men jeg ville stadig ønske du var her sammen med mig"** – I will, but I still wish you were here with me.**

"Aww du så sød. Husk jeg elsker dig"** – Aww you so sweet. Remember I love you.**

**"**Jeg elsker også dig**" – I love you too.**

'Du er virkelig lækker'** – You are really hot**


	5. Troy can always make things better

**At The Begi****nning**

**Chapter 5**

It's the day before first school day.

"Gabriella you exited about school tomorrow?" Kate asked.

Gabriella is thinking about her and Troy's date. "Hmm"

"You're not worried at all?"

"Yes"

"That's bad. So you like Troy?"

"Yes"

"Uhh well he's nice" Looks at Gabriella and sees she isn't listening at all.

"Gabriella you and Troy had sex?" laughs.

"Yes"

Laughs at her. "Gabriella! GABRIELLA!"

She looks at her. "Hey Kate what's up?"

"You didn't hear a word of what I was saying right?"

"You were talking to me?" confused.

"Yes"

"Oh sorry I didn't hear you. I was in my own thoughts"

"Yeah I saw that, you were far away" laughs.

"What did I say that made you laugh so bad?"

"Oh nothing" Kate smirks.

Gabriella's phone rings. "Sorry Kate I have to take it, it's my mom"

"Okay cool"

Gabriella picks up. "Hej mor hva så?" – _"Hey mom what's up?"_

Gabriella's mom is crying.

"Mor hvad er der galt? Hvorfor græder du" worried. – "Mom what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Lille skat jeg er ked af det, men hun er død" cries harder. - "_Hunnie I'm sorry, but she's dead"_

Worried and sad. "Mor hvem? Hvem er død?"_ – "Mom who? Who's dead?"_

"Mormor, hun døde i morges, jeg er så ked af det skat, men jeg blev nød til at fortælle dig det" cries harder_. – "Grandma__, __she died this morning, I'm so sorry sweetie, but I had to tell you._

"NEEEJ" Gabriella cries pretty bad. – _"NOOO"_

Kate begins to get worried.

"Mor jeg kommer hjem" cries harder. – "_Mom I'm coming home"_

"Gabby du skal ikke komme hjem. Bliv. Du vil fortryde det hvis du tog hjem nu" – _"Gabby don't come home. Stay. You will regret it if you left now"_

"Men mor begravelsen! Jeg har ikke sagt farvel til hende" – _"__But mom the funeral! I haven't said goodbye to her"_

"Gabby du behøver ikke tage hjem til begravelsen, hun ved du elsker hende" – _Gabby you don't have to go home for the funeral, she knows you love her"_

"Men mor jeg vil være der for dig, far og Josephine" still crying. – _"But mom I want to be there for you, dad and Josephine"_

"Tak søde. Men det behøver du ikke. Vi klare os, bare ha' det sjovt og lad vær' med at tænk for meget på det. Vi savner dig. Jeg bliver nød til at løbe" cries. – _"Thanks sweetie. __But you don't have to. We can take it, just have fun and don't think to much about it. We miss you. I gotta go"_

"Jeg savner også jer"_ – "I miss you too"_

"Elsker dig" Gabriella's mom hangs up._ – "Love you"_

Gabriella hangs up and runs to her room, with Kate following.

"Gabriella what's wrong?"

She doesn't answer.

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it, but just know I'm here if you need anything"

"Thanks"

Kate leaves the room and walks downstairs.

Gabriella is lying on the bed, crying her eyes out. She really just wants to go home.

"Kate could you please get Gabriella? Dinner's ready" Kirsten asks.

"Sure, but I don't think she's hungry?"

"Why is something wrong?" Kirsten asked confused.

"I think so, she's crying pretty bad, but she won't tell me what's wrong"

"I'll talk to her" Kirsten walks upstairs and knocks at Gabriella's door.

"Come in" Gabriella said and wiped away her tears.

Kirsten opens the door. "Hey sweetie what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Gabriella lied.

"Are you sure?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it"

"Okay but I'm here if you need anything"

"Thanks"

"Dinner's ready"

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry"

"Okay fine, just come downstairs if you get hungry"

"I will"

Kirsten left and the moment she closed the door, Gabriella started crying again.

"So mom, did you find out what's wrong?"

"Wrong with what?" Chace said confused.

"No Kate she won't tell me, but she's really upset"

"Gabriella's crying?" Chace asked.

"Yes, but we don't know why" Kirsten replied.

"Well she was talking with her mom. And then suddenly she started crying"

"Hmm let's eat now, and then we can take care of it after dinner"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_After dinner_

Kate walks upstairs to see how Gabriella's feeling now. But stops herself, when she can hear Gabriella's crying pretty bad.

_Kate's POV_

I walked upstairs to see if things were getting better with Gabriella. But when I came to her door all I heard was crying. What do I do? What's wrong with her? Then it got me and I was sure I knew somebody who could help Gabriella feeling better. I ran downstairs to Chace and whispered something to his ear. He nodded and I was happy, 'cause I was sure Gabriella would feel better after this.

_20 minutes after with Gabriella_

She's still lying on the bed crying. Thinking why does it happens now? Why today? She hears a knock on the door.

"Please leave"

Somebody opens the door.

"Do you want 'me' to leave?"

She looked up. Troy. It was Troy.

She ran in to his arms. Crying in to his chest.

"Hey I got this call, that you had been crying pretty bad for the last hour. What's going on?"

"She.. she's dead"

He looked at her confused. "Who? Who's dead?"

"My grandma. She died this morning"

"OMG, I'm so sorry Gabby" he hugged her tighter.

She didn't say a word. She just cried in to his chest.

"Let's change the subject" Troy said. "Are you exited about tomorrow?" He asked her looking in to her chocolate brown eyes"

"Yes, but only because I'm going with my boyfriend" she said giving him a little smile, even though she was still crying.

He wiped away her tears and pressed his lips against hers.

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't had you" she said looking in to his ice blue eyes.

"Well just remember, I'll always be here for you" They kissed passionately.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took some time, before I had this chapter out. But I've been busy making my vids. on YouTube.**

**xoxo Mette**


	6. Does He Love Her?

**At The Beginning**

**Chapter 6**

Troy was standing in Gabriella's room watching her find the perfect clothes to wear on her first school day. He stayed the night with her after what happened to her grandma. 'Cause he didn't wanted her to be alone and he knew if he stayed, she wouldn't think of it that much.

"Gabriella you have to hurry. Else we'll be late. And you won't be late on your first day won't you"

"No. Of course not, but I don't know what to wear. I can't find any clothes"

"Babe you have tons of clothes just pick some"

"But I want the perfect clothes, and I want to look beautiful"

"Gabby you look beautiful no matter what you're wearing"

"Thanks" she gave him a peck on the lips. "But I still don't know what to wear"

"What about these?" Troy asked holding a pair of black jeans. "And then you can have your pink top on with them"

"Wow. I didn't know you knew have to match clothes"

"Hey!"

"I mean, I only though you knew how to match guy's clothes"

"There is a lot of stuff you don't know about me. Know get on your clothes "

"Okay I'll be right back" she ran to the bathroom and got her clothes on. When she opened the door again she was cut off by Troy's eyes.

"What? So I look that horrible?"

"No, not at all. You look beautiful" he took her hand. "Aren't you going to have a shirt on?"

"No" she smiled at him. "I'll be fine"

"Okay then" they walked downstairs. Chace and Kate had already droved to school. It was Kate's first day in High School.

"So Gabriella, you ready for today?" Kirsten asked. "Yeah I think so" "Good, well good luck" "Thanks"

They walked outside and drove off. They didn't talk that much in the car, and when Gabriella saw the school, she began to feel nervous.

"Something wrong?" Troy asked stopping the car.

"No, I'm just a bit nervous" "Hey don't be you have me" "Yeah I know and I'm glad to have you" she said smiling.

They got out of the car and Troy took Gabriella's hand. She was shaking.

"Hey you are cold" Troy said, giving her a worried look. "No I'm fine" she said shaking even more. "Oh no you're not" he took off his hoodie and gave it to her. It said 'Bolton' on the back of it.

"Troy I'm fine, now you'll get cold" "No I won't and rather me than you. I knew you would be cold fast. That's why I asked you to take a shirt on, but I wouldn't start fighting with you, when you said you'd be fine without any"

"You're undeliverable" she said taking on the hoodie. "I know" he said giving her a slight smile. They walked inside hand in hand. And Sharpay and Chace were walking over to them.

"Finally you came, what took you too lovebirds so long?" Sharpay asked.

"I didn't know what to wear" Gabriella said.

"I know exactly what you mean. It took me four hours to find the perfect outfit, but luckily I started looking for one yesterday.

Troy and Chace rolled their eyes. "Girls" they said in unison.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out of mouth. "Bo.." but she got interrupted by Troy's lips. "ys" she said finishing the word.

"Hey gabs, is Troy's hoodie a part of the outfit?" Sharpay said. Thinking wow he must really love her.

"No, it wasn't. But Troy insisted me to wear it"

"I just didn't wanted you to be cold" he said holding her by her waist.

"Hey see you guys later I have to lead Gabby to the principles office" Troy said. "Okay see ya" Chace said.

Troy and Gabriella began to walk down the halls. And people started looking at them.

"Wow Bolton must really love the new girl" a boy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy confused. "Troy why did he say that?" "I don't know" he said leading her to the office.

"Do you want me to go with you?" "No I'll be fine" she said giving him a kiss and then she knocked at the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriella, Serena and Sharpay had free period and was walking to the gym watching the guys practise. Everybody in the hall way was looking at them.

"Hey why is everybody looking at us" "Because you have taking all the girls 'Troy Bolton'" Sharpay said. "What do you mean?" Gabriella was confused.

"You see, everybody is crazy about the basketball team, specially Troy, because he's the captain. And everytime he gets a new girlfriend, they get jealous. Every girl at East High would love to date him, and some of them would do anything to get him"

"So you're saying all the girls are jealous of 'me'?" "Yeah" "Wow I didn't see that one coming. I didn't thought people would be jealous of me"

"Welcome to this world, everybody is jealous of you now" Serena said.

"But one of the guys was saying 'Wow Bolton must really love the new girl' what did he mean with that? Troy said he didn't knew what he was talking about, but I can see on both of yours face that you know, exactly what he meant with it"

"Gabriella, you are the first of Troy's girlfriends, that has been wearing the famous 'Bolton' hoodie" "So? I was just cold and he let me borrow it, no big deal" "It is a big deal, he don't let anyone borrow it, because it means a lot to him. Only someone he loves and carry about can wear it. You are the first girl who's wearing it. The only girl, Troy have ever loved is you"

"Wow" was all Gabriella said. She kept thinking if he really loved her. And did she love him?

**Okay please tell me what you think. I don't I'll have any chapter out soon. But you never know :P**

**xoxo Mette**


	7. That's True Love

**At The Beginning**

**Chapter 7**

"Hey aren't the boys done, practicing now?" Gabriella asked wanting to talk to Troy.

"Yes why?" Serena asked.

"I just have to ask Troy something, the gym is down the hall right?"

"Down the hall and then to your left" Sharpay said.

"Okay thanks, see ya later" Gabriella walked down the hall and then to the left, as she was told to. There was 2 doors one said boys the other said girls. She assumed it must be the locker rooms. She opened the door that said 'boys' and walked in, to find a lot of half naked guys in the room.

"Girl in the room" a boy said.

"Girl alert" another one said.

Gabriella found Chace and walked over to him. "Hey Chace"

"Gabriella? What are you doing in here? You know it's the boys locker room right?"

"Yeah I can see that I'm not blind. I was looking for Troy. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah he's in the gym"

"Still? What is he doing there all alone?"

"I don't know" "Okay well thanks for telling me" "No problem"

Gabriella left the locker room and opened the door to the gym. What she found was Troy kissing a red haired girl named Lindsay.

"I hate you!" when Troy heard Gabriella's voice he turned around immediately, looking right in to her chocolate brown eyes.

"Gabriella this is not what it looks like" he said, feeling guilty.

"It's not? 'Cause to me it seems like you're making out with another girl than me" tears were falling from her eyes. "You no what, I can't even stand seeing you! Here take your damn hoodie. I don't need it and I don't need you" she took the hoodie off and threw it in Troy's face. She ran back trough the locker room. And right in to Chace arms.

"Hey what's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?" Chace asked worried for the answer.

"He wasn't alone! He was making out with another girl" she cried harder.

"What?" Troy entered the room.

"Gabriella listen to me"

"No! I said I don't wanna talk to you" she ran out of the locker room, trough the halls and out to the parking lot. With Troy running, right behind her.

"Got ya" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Troy get off of me!" she said crying badly.

"I'm not letting you go" he said with a calming voice.

She turned around looking right in to his eyes with her crying eyes. "Why? Why did you do it? Shar and Serena said you loved me, but you just proved, you don't even care about me"

He wiped away her tears. "Of course I care about you. You are the most important person in my life. It was her who kissed me. She's my ex, and she hasn't moved on since we broke up"

"Do you still like her?" "No of course not. Gabriella I'm your girlfriend not hers"

"But why? Why aren't you together with her anymore? Why me instead of her?" tears were still forming in her eyes.

"Because you are the on I love, not her. Gabriella I love you, and I don't wanna lose you"

"But why? Why do you love me?" "Gabriella" "No Troy, why? I need to know why? Why me? You can choose any girl you want, why did you choose me?" she bite her bottom lip, nervous for the answer.

"Because you always think of other people, before yourself. Because you look so cute when you bite your bottom lip, when you're nervous. You can see good things in people who can't even find the good in themselves. And you make me the happiest guy in the world, just knowing you're mine. Gabriella I love you. I love everything about you" the rain began to fall down from the sky. "And even though I might get pneumonia, I will stand out here until you forgive me"

"That was pretty good" she said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. She pulled back. "I love you too. Now we might get inside if we won't get late for class. And so you won't get pneumonia"

"See again, you don't care if it's you who get sick as long as it isn't someone you care about. 'Cause if it was, it would hurt you just as much" she kissed him again "Now c'mon I really don't want you to be sick" she smiled at him and he took her hand leading her inside.

Gabriella was shaking again. "Now you're cold again"

"No I'm not" "Yes you are, c'mon my hoodie is in locker room and I still need to get change" (He's still wearing his basket uniform)

"But Troy then we'll get late for class. And seriously I'm fine, I'm not cold at all" she is still shaking.

"Gabriella you're shaking really bad. And it doesn't matter if we get late, I don't want you to get sick" "Fine"

They walked to the locker room and walked in. Nobody was there.

"Here take it on" Troy said handing her his hoodie. "Am I really the only one of your girlfriends who could wear this?" she said taking the hoodie on.

"Yes the only girl I've ever loved. And no other than me and you have had it on" he said smiling. "And just so you know you're only my third girlfriend. Everybody makes it sound like I had a lot of girlfriends, but I haven't. And I'm not a player"

"Well good to know" she said smiling at him. "And I know you're not a player" he smiled at her. "Now get dressed, Troy class started 5 minutes ago. I can turn around, while you do it"

"Or you can watch" he said giving her a dirty look. "I have nothing to hide, for the girl I love. Besides you have already sin my bare chest" he took off his uniform, so he only was wearing boxers.

Gabriella couldn't stop looking at his six packs. She loved his body, almost as much as she loved him on the inside.

"What you looking at Montez?"

"Nothing" she said looking away embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed, you're my girlfriend, you shouldn't be afraid of looking at me like that"

"What way?" "The way I'm looking at you everyday" he smiled at her and took his jeans on. She walked over to him and kissed him passionately. Troy got dressed and they walked out.

"You know what I actually love wearing your hoodie" "Why's that?" "Because it smells of you, and when I you aren't here with me, it still feels like a part of you, are with me"

"There is always a part of me with you" she looked at him confused.

"In your heart. You'll always be in my heart. And as long you're in my heart. A part of me will always be with you, no matter where you are"

"I still don't believe why you love me, but god knows how I love you for it" they kissed passionately.

**Woot, woot chapter 7 is done. Please review:P**

**xoxo Mette**


	8. Broken

**At The Beginning**

**Chapter ****8**

It was a rain full day in October, the weather was hot and everything, but it wouldn't stop raining. Chace and Gabriella were home alone, and they would be until tomorrow night.

"Hey Gabby I've called Sharpay and Troy I hope its okay"

"Yeah of course why wouldn't it be" she said smiling.

"I don't know, I just thought I'd tell you"

"Oh okay, but it's fine with me. So when are they coming?"

It knocked on the door.

Chace looked at his watch. "Right now" he walked to the door and opened it. It was Sharpay and Troy, just like he said it would be.

"Hey babe" Chace said kissing Sharpay on the lips. "And hey Troy"

"Hi Chace" Troy said walking pass Sharpay and Chace walking over to the couch, where Gabriella was. He placed his hands on her eyes so she couldn't see. "Guess who"

She placed her hands over his. "My lovely boyfriend, I hope" she said giggling knowing it was him.

"Oh you're pretty good" she walked over to him and placed her hands around his neck. "I know I am"

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She pulled back looking him right in the eye. "What is it?" he asked looking at her confused.

"You know you are with all over your body"

He looked down. "Yeah I do, but there's nothing I can do about it, but if you can some trick then please tell me"

"Well…." She said looking like she was thinking hard. "..I don't" she said smiling.

Chace and Sharpay walked over to them. "Hey Gabby and Shar we have something for you outside"

"Outside?" Sharpay asked confused. "But the weather is crazy out there"

"Yes outside" Troy said looking at Chace and he smiled, they knew exactly what each other were thinking.

"Oh okay" Gabriella said, walking to the front door.

"No, no it's in the garden"

Gabriella and Sharpay turned around and walked to trough the door in the living room out in the garden.

"Okay so could you please tell us what it is?" Gabriella said getting ignored of the water that was falling down on her.

"This" Troy and Chace said in unison. They pushed Sharpay and Gabriella down in the pool laughing at them.

Both girls screamed. "You 2 are going to pay so much for this" Gabriella said, looking at Troy, kinda mad.

"Oh babe, c'mon you're not mad, are you"

"No not at all Gabriella said giving him a fake smile"

Troy and Chace jumped down the pool as well and began to splash water in the girl's faces.

"God I hate you both right now" Gabriella said looking at them.

"No, you don't" Troy said looking at her with a dirty smile. "You know you love me"

"Okay fine, I do" He leaned in and kissed her.

For an hour they were hanging out in the pool, just having fun. 'Cause the weather was really hot, even though it was still raining.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had all changed their clothes and were sitting on the floor in the living room.

"C'mon guys let's play a game" Sharpay said.

"What kind of game" Troy asked not knowing if he wanted to play any of Sharpay's weird games.

Gabriella and Sharpay walked over to the couch and took the pillows.

"PILLOWFIGHT" both of them shouted and began to punch Chace and Troy with them.

"Oh, you both know me and Troy are stronger then you 2 right? We'll get the pillows back"

"You have to catch us first" Sharpay said and her and Gabriella started running round in the house. Troy ran after Gabriella and Chace ran after Sharpay.

Gabriella ran upstairs and in to her room trying to hold the door, but she couldn't 'cause Troy was too strong. He opened it and walked closer to her. "Babe you know, you have to give up" "Never" he walked closer. "Look there's Jessica Alba" she pointed out the window and Troy looked back to find an empty window but Gabriella had already run out the door and was on her way down the stairs. "Sucker" she yelled at him looking back at him, he was right behind. She was running down the stairs, when she felt down to the floor and screamed. Troy ran down to her, worried about what had just happened.

"My foot" Gabriella screamed with tears in her eyes. "It hurts" Chace and Sharpay came running over to them. "What happened" Chace asked worried.

"She felt down the stairs" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Troy do something! It hurts!"

"Can you walk?"

"NO. I can't."

"I'll take her to the hospital" Troy looked at Chace and he nodded.

"C'mon wrap your arms around my neck. I'll carry you"

"No I'm too heavy, you'll broke your back"

"No Bella I'll be fine, just wrap your arms around my neck"

She did what he said and he lifted her and walked outside, over to his car.

"Oh no. It hurts"

"What happened" Gabriella asked worried.

"My back it hurts I'm going to drop you"

"Troy I told you, you shouldn't carry me, I'm too heavy" she began to get really worried and sad.

He laughed. "Babe relax I'm only joking"

"Your idiot!" now she was mad at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital

"Ms Montez your foot is definitely broken, you have to wear a bandage for 3 weeks and use crutches"

"Okay thanks for your help doctor" Troy said. "You're welcome"

"So you ready to drive home?" Gabriella nodded. Jumping out of the hospital, on her crutches. Troy was walking right beside her. He opened the door for her. "Thank you" he smiled and walked over to his own side and opened the door.

He kept smiling at Gabriella. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asked him confused.

"You know you look really sexy when you jump around with those crutches"

"Stop it" "No you really do" "Well then it's good I'm stuck with them for 3 weeks"

"Yeah it actually is, but you always look sexy to me" he smiled at her and started the car.

**Okay this wasn't my best chapter but please tell me what you think. And I promise it'll be more exciting. )**

**xoxo Mette**


	9. I'm not a baby!

**At The Beginning**

**Chapter 9**

Troy and Gabriella got home to Sharpay and Chace.

"OMG what happened?" Sharpay yelled.

"It's broken" Gabriella said looking down at her foot.

"Oh poor you" Sharpay gave her a hug.

"It's okay. I guess I just won't be in any more games for the next 3 weeks. And now I just want to go to sleep" She began to walk up the stairs, but it didn't go that well.

"Gabby you can't walk, I'll carry you"

"No, no Troy its fine"

"No it's not, you can't walk on that foot and I won't let you" Troy lifted her up and carried her upstairs, bride style.

"Sweet dreams" Sharpay yelled from downstairs.

"You too" Troy yelled back and carried her to her bedroom.

Gabriella limped over to the bathroom.

"Hey what are you doing?" Troy asked confused.

"Troy I'm going to the bathroom, I have to pee, so I would appreciate if you didn't help me"

"Okay fine" he smiled at her.

-

There came a bump from the bathroom.

"Gabby you okay?" worried.

"Actually no I can't get up, I felt"

"Can you unlock the door? So I can help you"

"I can try" she got a grip on the key an unlocked the door to the bathroom. Troy walked in and saw her sitting on the floor. She looked up at him. "I can't get up" she said smiling.

"You can't do anything by yourself anymore" he smiled, lifted her and carried her to the bed.

"Well then it's good I have you"

"Yeah it is" he leaned in and kissed her.

She looked down herself and realized she wasn't wearing her PJ. She stepped out of the bed, but got stopped by Troy.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Troy I need to get my PJ"

"I'll get it for you"

"No I can take it myself"

"No I'll get it for you" he walked to her closet and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Troy you don't have to babysit me, I can take care of myself"

"I know, but you don't have to and especially not when your foot is broken" he gave her, her PJ.

"Thanks" she said smiling at him and gave him a kiss. "I love you Troy"

"I love you too babe. Well I better get going home. I know you can take care of yourself"

"Stay. Kirsten, Eric and Kate aren't coming home before tomorrow, and I'm sure Chace is letting Shar stay too"

"Okay well if you insist"

"I do" she said smiling.

She took off her pants and T-shirt.

"Wow"

"What?" she was confused. "Is something wrong?"

"I just didn't expect you to change in front of me"

"Troy don't be silly, you have seen me in underwear before, and you're my boyfriend there is nothing to be embarrassed about"

He kissed her cheek. "I know 'cause you have the sexiest body I've ever seen, and you are my girlfriend and only my"

She blushed, and took on her PJ.

_The next day_

Gabriella waked up to find Troy's not there.

"Troy? Troy?

She limped over to the door.

"Where're you going?" Troy said getting out of the bathroom.

"I thought you were gone, that you were only a dream, and everything between us never happened"

"Oh that must have been so bad, but you know I won't allow you to walk anywhere by yourself"

"Okay fine" she limps back to the bed.

"Stop!!"

"What?" Gabriella asked while stopping.

"I said you couldn't walk anywhere by yourself" Walks over and lifts her. "So whenever you need to go somewhere, I'll carry you"

"For the next 3 weeks? Troy your back will get so hurt"

"No only for today, but now that you mention it, maybe I should be here for the next 3 weeks, so I can carry you anywhere you want"

"Troy..!" Getting annoyed at him.

"I'm just kidding" smirks.

"Troy it's so not funny, my foot is broken"

"I'm sorry hun" leans in and kiss her passionately. "You happy now?"

"No not really"

"I'm sorry Gabs I didn't mean it I was just kidding" Kisses her again. "Better?"

Smiles at him. "Just keep up what you're doing and I'll forgive you" leans in and Troy smirks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy carried Gabriella downstairs, even though she told him, she'd be fine on her own.

"Finally I never thought you two would wake up"

"Hello to you too Shar" Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"Can't your girl walk on her own or is she just playing princess?" Chace asked sarcastically

"Haha Chace you're so not funny, I told him I could walk by myself, but he wouldn't let me, and just so you know I so CAN walk on my own"

"Prove it" Chace looked her straight in the eye.

"Fine! Troy put me down" Troy did as he was told and Gabriella took her crutches and began to jump on one foot, using the crutches.

"See I told you I could walk" Gabriella said sticking out her tongue at Chace.

"I meant without the crutches"

"Forget it! I don't want to hurt my foot more than it already is!!"

"Okay, okay take it easy"

"I think she's having PMS" Troy said laughing and Chace laughed along with him.

Gabriella hit him on the chest.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"You deserved it" she said giggling.

"That's my girl" Sharpay said taking her hand up and the girls made a high five.

"You know I'm not going to carry you anywhere, after that" Troy said sticking out his tongue at Gabriella.

"Finally! Troy I've tried to tell you I'd be fine without you carrying me, for hours. It'll just hurt your back in the end, and nothing good will come out of it"

"But I don't want you to overstretch your foot" he walked closer to her.

"I know and I love you for that, but you don't have to carry me around like a baby, I'm 16 I can take care of myself"

"I know you can take care of yourself, but it's actually fun babysitting you, 'cause that means I have an excuse to spend all my time with you"

"Aww you're so sweet" places both of her hands on his cheeks and kisses him passionately.

"And I though they were getting annoyed at each other?" Sharpay said, looking confused at Chace.

Chace walked over and wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist from behind. "Don't worry about them babe, see they are just fine" he kissed her cheek.

"I guess you're right"

"I am" kisses her passionately.

* * *

**So this was chapter 9 I'm sorry it took me such a lomg time to have out, but hey it's out now isn't it?**

**xoxo Mette**


	10. Be more quiet the next time

**At The Beginning**

**Chapter 10**

Kirsten, Eric and Kate walked in and when Kirsten saw Gabriella's foot she screamed.

"OMG what happened to you?" she looked straight at Gabriella.

"I felt down the stairs"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Mom chill" Chace said trying to relax his mom.

"It's just broken nothing else" Gabriella said.

"Just broken??!!" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah it's not that bad, I just have to walk with those crutches for 3 weeks"

"But how could you fell down the stairs?"

"We were just playing and then I felt"

"I'm not sure I can let you 2 be home alone again, if something like this happens again" she looked at Chace and then Gabriella.

"Mom c'mon both of us are 16, and it isn't that bad"

"Not that bad? She broke her foot Chace"

"Hunnie the kids are right it could have been worse, and they are 16, they can handle being home alone, beside they have each other"

"Okay I guess you're right" Kirsten said.

"Thanks dad" Chace said.

"No problem. So else did the 4 of you have fun last night?" he could see that Sharpay and Troy had slept over because they were still wearing PJ.

All 4 of them looked at each other and nodded. "Yes" all of them said smiling. And Chace gave Sharpay a dirty smile.

"So did the 4 of you eat breakfast?" Kirsten asked.

"No" all of them said in unison.

"Then I'll make it for you" Kirsten said and started making breakfast, Eric walked to the living room and Kate walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

"You 2 so did it last night" Troy said whispering to Chace.

"Shh my mom might hear you"

Troy laughed.

"Didn't you and Gabriella did it last night?"

"No we didn't, we haven't done it yet"

"You haven't? Wow I though you did it months ago"

"No we're waiting on the right time"

"Since when did you become so sensitive?"

"Since I started dating Gabriella"

_Later that day_

Gabriella and Kate are talking in Kate's room. Troy and Sharpay left hours ago.

"So does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" Gabriella asked.

"Your foot"

"Oh no not anymore, but yesterday it did" she thought she was talking about something else, something much more private.

"So did you and Troy have sex?" Oh no here it comes, Gabriella thought to herself.

"What?. Oh no we didn't" Gabriella was telling the truth, but if her and Troy had had sex, she wouldn't have told her. 'Cause it was awkward to talk with someone who she felt like a littlesister about this.

"Oh I just thought since Chace had it with Sharpay"

"What? I'm not sure Sharpay and Chace had sex"

"Trust me they have, I've heard them once and it was extremely high"

Gabriella let out a laugh of the though of Chace and Sharpay having sex.

"Well, maybe it was just that one time" Gabriella said.

"Nah I don't think so"

"Well whatever you say, but you shouldn't worry about it at your age" Gabriella knew they had had sex more than one time.

"Okay fine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Chace can I talk to you?"

"Sure Gabs what's up?"

"Well the next time you and Shar have sex, try not to make so much noise"

"What do you mean?"

"Your sister heard you and Shar have sex once and she's convinced that it isn't your only time"

"Great now my sister knows it too"

"And now she's asking, if me and Troy did it too"

"What did you answer her?"

"The truth that we haven't. And then she told me she thought we had since you and Shar have"

"Well did you tell her we had done it"

"No I tried to cover for you, but she told me she had heard it once"

"Great"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened to you?" Serena asked Gabriella the next day at school.

"I felt down the stairs"

"Ahh I guess that hurt" Blair said.

"Yeah it did, but luckily I have a great boyfriend who insist on taking care of me all the time" Smiles at Troy who are holding his arm around her.

"Aww how sweet, she's so lucky to have you Troy"

"Thanks B"

"Well se you 2 later, we need to get to class" Serena and Blair walked to English.

"So I have to go to Math, you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah Troy I'll be fine" Kisses his cheek. "Se ya later"

Gabriella limped to Science.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Troy walked to his locker and out felt a note.

_Miss you already. I'm waiting for you in the cafeteria._

_x__oxo G_

Troy smiled to himself and walked to the cafeteria and found all his friends and Gabriella sitting at a table. Gabriella lighted up when she saw Troy.

"I miss you too" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"It's only about 2 hours since you last saw each other and you already miss one another" Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Sharpay, I know what you are doing with Chace all the time"

"SHUT UP TROY" Sharpay and Chace said in unison. And all the others at the table laughed.

"Troy be nice!" Gabriella said hitting his chest, while he was laughing.

"Okay everyone shut up, it isn't funny and we don't want to know anything about Chace and Shar's private life, right Troy?" Serena asked.

Troy nodded. And everybody went quiet.

"Troy your coming we have history" Gabriella said.

"Yes" he walked over to Gabriella and lifted her.

"Troy put me down, you don't have to carry me, and especially not at school it's embarrassing" All their friends were laughing at them.

"No Gabby I'm not putting you down, you're my princess and you shouldn't be walking on your own with that foot"

"But your back Troy"

"It's fine"

"Troy please put me down" she started hitting him on the chest.

He didn't do as she said, before they were at their history class and he placed her carefully at a chair. "There you go; you don't have to thank me"

"Good, 'cause I won't" she said giving him an evil glare.

"Hey what did I do?"

"Troy stop carrying me"

Their teacher Mr. Williams walked in.

"But I want to"

"Troy Don't!"

"Bolton, Montez be quiet"

"Sorry Mr. Williams" Gabriella said.

"Gabby don't be mad"

"I'm not" she heightening her voice.

"No of course you're not" Troy said teasing her.

"Bolton, Montez you have got detention today after school"

"Now see what you did Bolton"

"Montez, quiet or you'll get detention for the rest of the week"

"Sorry Mr. Williams"

Gabriella and Troy didn't spoke to each other before detention, btw there was no one else then them in there.

"Gabs talk to me" Troy said pleading.

Gabriella ignored him.

"Baby please"

She didn't want to answer.

"I guess you really have PMS" he said smiling.

"Ahhh Troy, can't you just be quiet right now?"

"OKAY FINE, I WON'T TALK YOU AT ALL. IF THAT MAKES YOU HAPPY" he said with a harsh tone, which made Gabriella sad. She had never heard him talk to her like that.

After about 20 minutes of silence…

"Okay Gabs I can't stand not talking to you"

She looked at the other direction.

"Gabby please say something" he placed his hand on her right cheek and turned her head so they had eye contact.

"Hey what's wrong?" he saw she had tears running down her cheeks and got worried.

She just shook her head away not looking at him.

"Bella I know I've been a jerk, and I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you, I didn't mean it. And I just don't want you to overstretch your foot, but if you really don't want me to carry you I'll stop. Please just talk to me" he took her hand and kissed her tears away.

"Bella?" she asked surprised looking straight at him.

"Yeah, since I love you so much, I thought you should have a nickname that only I call you"

She let out a little smile.

"Was that a smile I just saw??"

"Yes" she said smiling.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, it just made me sad when you started yelling, and I was really not in the mood to talk. But you know I love you right?"

"Yeah" he said smiling. "And I'm really sorry I yelled at you"

"It's okay just promise me you won't do it again, 'cause it really freaked me out"

"I won't"

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you"

* * *

**So please tell me what you think:P**

**xoxo Mette**


	11. I hope so

**At The Beginning**

**Chapter 11**

_About 3 weeks later it's Saturday_

"So what are you going to wear at the party tonight?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"You'll see tonight"

"Please give me a hint"

"No"

"Please" he begged.

"No" she said smiling.

"I have to go home in a minute, can't you tell me?"

"No" (She isn't wearing a bandage anymore and she doesn't use crutches anymore either)

"Please"

"Troy, no!"

"You have to wait"

"Okay fine" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_With Troy and Chace at Troy's house_

"So have you got a room for tonight, at the party?" Chace asked Troy.

Shows him a key. "Yes"

"So you and Gabby are going to do it tonight?"

"I hope so" he said with a smile on his face. "What about you did you get a room for you and Shar?"

"Are you crazy of course I did, or actually Shar got it, you know it's her parents who owns the hotel so they gave her the room for free"

"Yeah I know, because I'm a friend of Shar her dad gave me the room for free too"

"Nice"

"Yeah I know, they didn't only invite the sophomore's did they?"

"No actually I think it's a party for the whole school"

"Well that includes over 2000 people"

"I know, I guess it's going to be a huge party"

_With Sharpay and Gabriella_

"What are you going to wear tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"This" she took out a long, white and silver dress from her closet.

"Wow it's so beautiful"

"Thanks, I also gave 2000$ for it"

"2000$ are you insane?"

"Maybe, but it's my parent's money. So what are you going to wear?"

Gabriella took out a long red dress from her bag.

"OMG, it's amazing. Where did you get it?"

"It has been my mom's"

"Wow she has good taste"

"Thanks"

_Later that day_

"Shar hurry up, they can be here any second"

"But I need to put on lip gloss"

_It knocks on the door_

"They are here" Gabriella said.

"Okay just open the door and let them in, I need to have 2 more minutes"

"Okay whatever" shakes her head and walks downstairs in her beautiful red dress. She opens the door.

"Hey" Gabriella said with a smile. And all Troy could was to stair at her.

"Hey Gabby is Sharpay ready?. You know you look really beautiful" Chace said.

"She'll be down in a sec, and you don't look too bad yourself either" She said smiling and let them in.

Troy couldn't stop staring at her. Her beautiful tan with that red dress looked perfect together. She was just like a princess.

"Troy you're kinda freaking me out, could you please stop staring?"

"Sorry, I just haven't seen such beauty in front of my eyes, and I kinda got distracted by your beautiful eyes"

She smiled. "Aww you really know how to impress a girl"

"Well I'm trying"

"And you're doing excellent" she gave him a kiss.

"Shar are you ready?" Chace called.

"2 sec and I'll be down" and she was right 2 seconds after she began walking down the stairs, and now it was Chace who couldn't stop staring at his girlfriend.

"Oh no. I look terrible don't I?" Sharpay asked about to walk back upstairs.

"No, not at all" Jake answered. "You look really beautiful"

She smiled at him.

"Well you ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yes" Shar, Chace and Gabby answered.

"WAIT" Sharpay's mom said running out from the kitchen.

"Wow Gabriella and Shar you 2 look fantastic"

"Fantastic! I should have said that" Chace said and Smacked himself in the head.

The girls giggled.

"Troy behind Gabriella and Chace behind Sharpay" They did as they were told and she took a picture, and another and another.

"Well we better go now. Bye mom" She kissed her mothers cheek.

"Bye. Have fun. I'll see you later"

They went inside the limo and drove off.

**This chapter is shorter than the others. But the next will be longer and I promise it'll be more interesting than this :D **

**xoxo Mette**


	12. The first time

**At The Beginning**

**Chapter 12**

_At the party_

"C'mon Troy let's dance"

"Nah"

"Why not?"

"Because that will only make the other girls jealous, seeing the most beautiful girl at the party, dancing"

"Nah they'll survive" Gabriella said with a big smile.

"C'mon Bolton, please do this for me" she made puppy eyes.

"Okay fine" he took her hand and she leaded him right in to the middle of the floor. And that moment 'Speechless by The veronicas turned on'

"I love this song" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Troy's neck and Troy wrapped his around her waist, as they danced slowly around.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you even more Gabriella"

"That's not possible"

"Yes you are the most precious thing in my life"

"Then show it to me" Gabriella said leading him away from the dance floor.

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"Shar told me you have got a room, then let's go up there"

Troy looked her straight in the eye. Not knowing what to say.

"I want you to make love to me Troy"

Was she really saying that Troy thought to himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You said I was the most precious thing in your life, then show it by making love to me"

"Okay then" Troy took her hand and leaded her to the elevator; they took it to the 3rd floor and found their room. They felt to the bed immediately and started making out.

Troy kissed Gabriella in the neck and she threw off his jacket. There lips met again and there tongues were long in to each others mouths.

Gabriella threw off Troy's tie. "I guess you aren't going to need this" she said giving him a dirty smile. Troy began kissing Gabriella between her breasts in her low-cut dress. It made her moan.

He began licking her between her breasts which made her moan even louder. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Then he pulled off his shoes and his lips met Gabriella's again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, but her heels felt like needles against his body.

He pulled back and Gabriella removed her legs from his waist.

"Honey what's wrong?" Gabriella asked getting worried.

"Your heels"

"Oh sorry babe I forgot I was wearing them"

Gabriella took them off and began kissing him where the shoes had been against his body. "Better?" "Much" she began kissing his six pack which made him moan.

He took her dress off slowly so it wouldn't break. Now she was only wearing a thong, 'cause it would just have looked weird if she was wearing a bra with that dress.

She actually felt kind of embarrassed only wearing a thong and showing Troy her breasts, bur she loved him and he was the one she wanted to lose her virginity too.

Troy began kissing her breast and took one of her nipples in his mouth licking it. That made her moan loudly and then he did it with the other. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, kissing his neck.

Gabriella was actually nervous it might hurt, but she could feel she was getting wet as Troy was licking her nipples. Troy began to unzip his pants and he also threw those on the floor. Their lips met again and their tongues began circulating with each other. Troy kissed Gabriella from her lips and down her stomach licking her nipples again. She kissed his six packs licking his abs.

Troy rubbed his hands up and down her hips and went down to take the thong off of her. At that Gabriella actually felt kind of embarrassed. Now she was completely naked, but Troy was still wearing his boxers. Troy saw the look on Gabriella's face.

"Babe don't be embarrassed, you are beautiful"

His hands got down her back and down to her butt as he began rubbing it. Then Troy took his hands down to Gabriella's vagina. He gently pulled one of his fingers in to it rubbing it up and down. That made Gabriella moan loudly.

"Oh… Troy" she got even wetter. Then he went back to her nipples licking them, now she began to feel a little bump in his boxers and she decided it was about time to take them off. She wrapped her arms around his waist sliding her hands down and taking off his boxers.

She placed her hands on his cock and rubbed her hands up and down making him moan. "Oh Gabriella… that's good" Now it began to has its full size. While Gabriella was doing this Troy kissed her neck and licked her ears. Then suddenly Gabriella's head went down to Troy's cock and she began kissing it and licked the side of it. That made Troy breath harder. She took it in her mouth and pulled her head up and down. She could feel how intense Troy was getting now. Then she pulled back and went for his chest instead and made small circles with her tongue around his nipples.

Troy's head went down to her vagina and licked it inside and out with his tongue. Gabriella was breath taking. She just laid on the bed not moving much as Troy licked her vagina inside and out. He licked around it in circles and then at the inside of it.

Their heads met and Troy gave her 'are you ready' look. And she nodded slowly nervous for what was going to happen.

Babe just relax, I'm going to be gentle. Troy said giving her a kiss. She nodded really nervous, she wasn't sure she was ready for this.

"Troy?" Gabriella said sitting up. "What's wrong babe?" he asked getting worried.

"We need protection"

"Oh yeah that was close" Troy found his wallet and took out a condom, then he opened it and began to slide it down his cock. "Here let me" Gabriella said giving him a little smile and rubbed the condom down his cock. Then she laid down on the bed again.

"I'm coming in now babe" she nodded again. This was it. Troy pulled in to her slowly and Gabriella bit her lower lip in pain as she closed her eyes.

Troy pulled back. "Babe we can stop here if you want"

"No Troy continue, I'll be fine." Troy pulled slowly in to her again, and he could see the pain she felt. He pulled back.

"Bella I don't wanna hurt you and I can see you are in much pain"

God knows how much she loved him for that, but she wanted him to continue no matter how much it hurt.

"Troy do it, I want you to continue I can take the pain" For the third time Troy pulled in to her, until he couldn't get any further. And he could see Gabriella began to relax a little. He began pushing his cock back and forth in to her and that made Gabriella breathe harder.

"Oh… Troy ..that's good. Faster Troy, faster" he placed his hands on Gabriella's love handles and began to go faster.

Troy pulled out of Gabriella and laid down on the bed beside her.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yes 'cause I'm with you" she said smiling and kissed him on the lips.

Gabriella's phone rang and she picked it up.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" she heard Sharpay's voice screaming in the phone before Gabriella could say anything.

"Shar chill. I'm fine, I'm with Troy" she gave Troy a dirty smile both of them were still naked.

"Oh but where are you?"

"In our room"

"Oh… will you be down soon?"

"Yeah in about 5 minutes"

"Okay" Sharpay hung up.

"Well sexy I think you have take on your clothes, we're going down"

"Just give me 2 more minutes" he took Gabriella's arm and pulled her down on his chest. Wrapping his muscular arms around her. I just want to lay here with my beautiful girlfriend for a few minutes.

"Fine you can get one"

"Two"

"One and a half"

"Okay fine"

"Troy where's my shoe?"

"I don't know you just threw it off"

"Well I need to find it I can't go down with one shoe"

"Relax babe we'll find it. See" Troy found it under the bed and gave it to her.

"Thanks"

"Okay I think we're ready to go down now" Troy took her hand and they walked to the elevator smiling happily.

They got down and found Sharpay and Chace making out on a chair.

"I guess we're not the only one having fun" Troy said smiling at Gabriella. Gabriella just shook her head at him.

"Hey guys" Gabriella said with a grin on her face.

Sharpay jumped off of Chace when she saw them. "OMG you two totally did it"

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other kind off embarrassed.

"Gabby did you look yourself in the mirror for the last hour?"

"No why? She asked confused.

"Well, you'll see" she took her hand and they went to the bathroom.

"Well man, next time maybe you shouldn't put your skirt on upside down" Chace said laughing at Troy.

_With Gabriella and Sharpay_

"OMG my hair, it's a mess" Gabriella said.

"Yeah girl I know, that was what I was talking about"

Here let me fix it. Sharpay took everything Gabriella had in her hair out and her brown curls fell down to her shoulders.

"Wow" Gabriella said looking in the mirror. "Much better"

"So how was it?" Sharpay asked exciting.

"Fantastic" Gabriella said smiling wide.


	13. Being so in love

At The Beginning

Chapter 13

The next morning at Troy's house (They are home alone)

Troy woke up looking down at a peaceful Gabriella sleeping in his arms. Thinking I can't believe she's mine.

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes. "What are you thinking of Bolton?"

"You" he said kissing her for head, and that I not ever wanna lose you.

She pulled him tighter resting her head on his chest. "I don't want you to ever let go of me"

"Brie?"

"Yeah" she looked up at him.

"What's number 5 on your list, you said you would tell me someday"

"To be in 2 places at once"

"Well I might make that happen"

She looked confused at him.

"What's number 4?"

She looked down. "Well, it happened last night"

"You mean you wanted to have sex before you die?"

"Not just that, I wanted to have sex with someone I really love and care about, and someone who feels the same way about me, before I die"

"And luckily for me that all happened last night" she smiled at him.

"Well put on your clothes and meet me downstairs in 20 minutes"

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

"You'll see"

Troy took on his clothes and walked downstairs. Gabriella took a really quick shower, put on her clothes and walked downstairs. She almost never used make-up because Troy told her she looked so much better without.

"What's the rush?" she asked Troy as she saw him making sandwiches. "Why did you want me to put my clothes on out of a sudden?"

"Well you'll see" He took the sandwiches down in a basket and grabbed his jacket. He took Gabriella's hand and leaded her outside locked the door and they went inside the car.

"Where the hell are you taking me wildcat?"

"You'll see"

"You have said that 3 times now. Please tell me where we're going"

"No Brie bee patient"

"Then please give me a clue"

"Grand Canyon"

"What?"

"You'll find out"

"Troy that's not a clue"

"Yes it is" he said smiling.

When they had been driving for about 2 and a half hour they got out of the car. Troy leads Gabriella out.

"Brie place your left foot there and your right foot there" he said pointing at two different places.

"What's going on, you're acting crazy?" Gabriella was confused.

"You're standing at the state line" "You're in 2 places at once"

Gabriella jumped in to his arms and kissed him. "You're amazing" she looked and saw a sign. 'Welcome to Arizona'

"But what has this to do with Grand Canyon?"

"Arizona is called the Grand Canyon state"

"You knew I didn't know that right?"

"Exactly, I wouldn't make you find out where we were going"

"You're unbelievable"

"Well aren't you happy about it?"

"Well of course" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How can I not be happy when I have a boyfriend like you" she said smiling at him, and kissed him passionately.

"Where are we going now?"

"I don't know where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, so you're saying we drove all this way just so I could be at two places at once?"

"Well… yeah"

"That's sweet in a weird kind of way" she said smiling. "But then what are the sandwiches for?"

"Well I thought you would get hungry in the car so I made them for you"

"I'm only hungry for you" she said giving him a hungrily look.

"Now I'm afraid" he said looking at her like he was scared, even though he wasn't.

"Don't be" she kissed his neck.

"Well if that's the way you eat, I really like it" he said giving her a loving smile.

"Really?"

"Really"

She kissed him in the neck and continued kissing him up his earlobe. Then she kissed him on the cheek and finally found his lips.


	14. Breaking Up

At The Beginning

Chapter 14

Around Christmas Troy and Gabriella were still together, but Gabriella were beginning to get worried about their relationship. Troy were really busy all the time, and he said it was because of basketball, but she knew that was a lie.

"Troy what's going on?"

"What do you mean babe? Nothing's going on"

"You sure about that you look stressed"

"Bella its Christmas, who wouldn't be stressed?"

"Me"

"But you're not every single person, you're you, and not like everybody else"

"But Troy!"

"Brie nothing's going on, trust me"

"But Troy you have been acting like this for over a months"

"Brie I have to go I'm late for class" He ran down the hall.

"Great, just great" Gabriella knew Sharpay had free period just like herself, so she was going to find her.

"Hey Brie. What's up?" Sharpay was happy as always.

"I think something's going on with Troy"

"What? No way!"

"Yeah he's acting weird"

"In what kind of way?"

"Everytime I talk to him he's distant, I haven't seen him that much for a whole month, but he says he's busy with basketball. He seems stressed, but he says it's because it's Christmas, but I know he's lying. And he pretends nothing's going on and he tells me to trust him, because there's nothing to worry about. But I can't do that when I know he's lying"

"Hun I'm sorry to tell you this, but it kind of seems like he's cheating on you"

"No, don't say that. Troy would never.."

"You sure about that? I mean think about it. Every time he says he's busy with basketball, he's probably with another girl, and he seems distance, because he doesn't love you anymore, but doesn't want to hurt you. Him stressing out is probably because he's trying to hide it from you, and you know it's hard to keep a secret"

A tear fell down Gabriella's cheek, was this really true? Was Troy cheating on her?

"Come here" Sharpay said as she hugged her, everything is going to be alright. Just break up with him, and things won't feel that awful"

"Yes they will Shar, he's the first guy I've ever loved. He means the world to me, I don't want to let him go"

"Sweetie I'm afraid you don't have a choice"

Gabriella looked at Troy with a sad face, knowing she had to do this, it still hurt more than anything she had ever had to do.

"Hey beauty" Troy said with a smile, until he saw her face. "Brie what's wrong" he asked concerned.

"Troy I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you" a tear fell down her cheek.

"What no. why?"

"I think you know better than me" another tear felt.

"But Brie I love you"

"Apparently not enough" she turned around and burst out in tears, she didn't want him to see her like this. Sharpay came and put anarm around Gabriella and looked back at Troy.

"You bastard!"

Now Troy just stood back there not knowing what to do. His heart just broke in to a million pieces. His love was gone, she had left him. And why? He had no idea why she had broken up with him. Tears began falling down his cheeks. What was he going to do without her? She meant everything to him, she was his life, his soul, his love, his heart, his everything.. and now.. now she was just gone.

Troy's POV

I felt eyes looking at me everywhere. Did everybody know something about me that I didn't? Why was all those people looking at me like this, like I was a bad person and had done something terrible. It wasn't me who had hurt Gabriella she hurt me. Or had I hurt Gabriella? I thought about it. No. Nothing. It felt like everybody's eyes were piercing in to my body, but it might only have been something I was imagining. 'Cause right now, my heart felt like it was set on fire. What did she mean by 'I think you know better than me'? Know what? What was she talking about, I had to found out, 'cause I wasn't ready to let her go, I was going to fight for her no matter what it took. She was my life, and I couldn't just stand here as my life walked away from me.


	15. Leave Me Alone

At The Beginning

Chapter 15

_The next day at school (Troy's POV)_

I had tried calling Brie, yesterday when I got home from school, and then an hour later and an hour later. I don't know how many times I tried calling her, but I think it was about 20 times, but she wouldn't pick up. What had I done to her, which made her act like this?

There she was, she just walked in through the doors with Blair, and I assumed she was heading for her locker. I think this was my chance to talk to her.

"Brie can we please talk?" she didn't say anything. "Brie?" still nothing. "Brie please say something"

"Troy stop calling me Brie, and there's really nothing to talk about. It's over!"

"But Brie" she gave me a glare. "I mean Gabriella, what did I do, I really don't know"

"You know, you acting like you don't know what I'm talking about, only makes it worse, just admit what you did, so we can get it over with"

"Did what?"

"Troy stop playing dumbass with me, you hurt me! And I'm not going to take you back after this"

"But what did I do?"

"Troy leave it, don't you see, she's mad at you and doesn't want you back. You broke her heart, and know you just have to deal with it!" Blair said.

"Blair stay out of this!"

"No Troy, 'cause she's right, please just leave me alone" Gabriella and Blair walked to class. And I just stood there, back alone in the hall.

A tear ran down my cheek, what did I do, to make the love of my life feel this way? I wanted her back more than anything, but how was I gonna make it happen, when she was acting like this, and wouldn't say what I had done?

I decided to talk to Chace, maybe he knew what was wrong with her, or else he probably would be able to talk to her. But for right now I had English and I didn't want to be late.

After school I was at Chace's and Brie's but she wasn't there, she was out shopping with Sharpay.

"Hey man you know what I've done to Gabriella?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Well I guess she haven't told you"

"Told me what?" I guess I was making him confused.

"She broke up with me yesterday"

"What? What did you do?"

"The thing is I have no idea. But she keeps saying, it's because of what I did, but I have no idea of what she's talking about"

"Well all I have heard her say, is that you 2 haven't spend much time together for a month"

"Well could you please talk to her?"

"I'll try"

"Thanks man"

"But only because, I know how happy you make her, and she actually looked sad last night"

"Works for me" Troy said smiling.

About 20 minutes later Gabriella and Sharpay walked through the front door, and when she saw me, her happiness felt to sadness. What did I do, that made her feel like this?

_Gabriella's POV_

I walked in with Shar, and of course he had to be here. Why did he and Chace have to be best friends?

You might be thinking why I'm thinking in English and not Danish. But English just comes so naturally to me now that even my thoughts are in English. Maybe I've actually forgot to talk Danish? Just kidding, I haven't.

Well back to 'Troy'. Why did he have to be here?

"Shar I'll talk to you later, bye" I gave her a hug and rushed upstairs.

_Nobody's POV_

"Chace I'm going to leave, so"

"Wait" he ran over to Sharpay and gave her a kiss. "Bye" Sharpay left.

"Well Troy you better leave too"

"What?"

"Well you know, if you want me to talk to her"

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot. Well se ya" Troy rushed out.

"Well" Chace took a breath. "I'm not sure this is gonna be easy" he walked upstairs, and a low voice answered. "Come in"

_Gabriella's POV_

I heard a knock and in came Chace.

"You okay?"

"Totally" I lied.

"Gabby.."

"Chace.."

"Well you have to tell me what's going on, why did you break up with him? You 2 were perfect together. What happened?"

"Troy happened"

"What did he do?"

"Ask him!"

"Gabby no! I want to hear the story from you"

A tear fell down my cheek. "He.. he.. ch.. cheated.. on.. me.!" I burst out in tears.

"What? You sure? I mean I have known Troy my whole life, he's not that kind of guy"

"But he did"

"Did you see him with another girl?"

"Well, no.. but"

"Then what make you think he did?"

"Well we haven't spend much time together in a month, he always comes up with excuses and says he has to play basketball, when I know he isn't and then Sharpay told me he was cheating"

"Sharpay said it?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well Brie, there are times when it's okay to listen to Shar, and sometimes when it isn't. This time it wasn't"

"What? Why not?

"Because she told the same thing to Serena a long time ago, she told her Dan was cheating on her, but it turned out he wasn't, he was just stressing out about his exams"

"Maybe Shar made a mistake again, I'm sure Troy hasn't been cheating on you"

"What's going on with him then?"

"I wish I knew!"

"See!"


	16. I'm Horrible

At The Beginning

Chapter 16

"Brie you have go talk to him and tell him what you think is going on"

"But why? He broke my heart!"

"But maybe you were wrong, maybe he isn't cheating!"

"And what if he is? I can't stand looking in to his eyes, when he's telling me he is"

"But Bella you don't know if he is, do you really want to spend the rest of your life without him? When maybe you were just wrong. You have to find out for sure, before you just cut him out of your life! Else you are going to regret it.

"I guess you're right"

"Brie go talk to him" I nodded. I guess he was right, I had to talk to Troy, and better now than later. So I dialed his number, and he picked up at the first ring.

"Brie?"

"Yeah. Troy we need to talk, meet me at the park in 5 minutes"

"Okay I'll be there" he hung up and 5 minutes later we were both at the park.

"Hey" he didn't want to meet my eyes; I guess he was afraid of my reaction on him.

"Troy please look at me, 'cause I have to ask you something important"

He met my eyes and took my hands. "What is it?"

"Have you been cheating on me?" Asking those words hurt like hell, and tears began falling down my cheeks. He wiped away my tears.

"No, I haven't what makes you think I would do something like that, you know I love you"

"But you have been lying to me for a month; you told me you were practicing, when I know you weren't. And you never had time for me"

"Brie I'm sorry I really am, but something has been up"

"What has? And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I guess I was scared of your reaction"

"My reaction on what?"

"Brie the reason I've seen so weird this last month is because my mom has been in the hospital"

"What? No! What happened?"

"She has cancer"

"What. No!" I began crying, feeling guilty I broke up with Troy, because of this!

"She's getting better"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Well I hope so, she's such a good person she doesn't deserve to be sick" I began crying harder.

"She's going to be okay, but she really wants to see you" he hugged me and I cried in to his chest.

"Hey Brie don't cry it's okay"

"No it's not; I'm such a bad person"

"What are you talking about? You are the greatest person on the planet"

"But Troy I broke up with you, just because I thought you was cheating on me, I should have known for sure, before I just did that, and then it turns out you have been acting that way because your mom has cancer. I'm a horrible person" I could feel his lips on my head.

"Brie don't be too hard on yourself, you're not a horrible person"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, what's there not to love? You have these amazing eyes, your lips are fantastic, it's sweet to watch you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous, and when you're sad, you move your nose in this weird kind of way, that I've never seen anyone do before, but it actually looks cute. You have this amazing personality, and I love your humor, and you does something to people, that is so powerful and strong. You make me a better person. And I love you with all my hear"

I cried harder. "I love you too"


	17. A Horror Movie?

At The Beginning

Chapter 17

"Troy you sure she wants to see me? 'Cause I can wait here for you here, until you're done"

"Of course she wants to see you, Brie she really loves you. And she talks about you all the time, she's kind of mad at me, for not telling you she was in the hospital"

"Well okay then, if you think it means so much to her"

"It does"

"Okay" Troy took her hand and they walked to his mother's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" when she saw Gabriella her whole face lightened up.

"Oh Gabriella, it so good to see you, sweetie" Gabriella smiled at her and looked at Troy, who were smiling too.

"It's good to see you too Lucille" she gave her a hug. "So how are you feeling?"

"Much better and the doctors says that I'll be able to get home before Christmas Eve"

"Mom that's amazing"

"Yeah I know hun"

"Well we bought these for you" Gabriella said showing her the flowers, and placed them in the vase on the table beside the bed"

"Thanks you 2, they're beautiful"

"Gabriella picked them" Troy said smiling at Gabriella.

"Well she has good taste" Lucille said smiling at them.

"Really good taste" Troy said kissing her forehead. "She fell in love with me"

"Wow Gabriella I don't know what it is you do which makes my son so happy, but I'm thankful for it"

"You're welcome it's my pleasure"

"Troy don't screw this up, she's the best thing that has ever happened to you" Lucille told him.

"Mom don't worry, I won't"

"Good well now you 2 can get out of here, you don't have to stay here keeping me company, I know how bored hospitals can be, and anyway I need some sleep"

"Okay we'll see ya soon" Gabriella said giving her a kiss on the cheek and Troy did the same. "Bye mom"

"See I told you how glad she is for you"

"Yeah I could see that, is it true I'm the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"Of course I wouldn't change you for anything" He leaned in and kissed her.

"You're so sweet"

"I don't know what I would do without you" he said smiling at her. But she looked down and her face turned sad.

"Hey what's wrong?" He lifted her chin.

"You know in half a year, you will be living without me again"

"But Brie, you'll still be in my heart, and I promise to be with you forever no matter what happens"

"Really?"

"Yeah as I just said I wouldn't change you for everything"

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you make my life complete" he smiled at her and hugged her tight.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you even more Brie"

_About half a year later. Its 2 weeks before Brie has to go home and they're all at a party at Troy's house_

"Okay lets play truth or dare" Sharpay yelled out loud.

"No not that game" Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Brie c'mon, just like when you first got here"

"Wow it seems like a lifetime ago, playing it back then"

"Well it has almost been a year" Troy said

"The best year of my life" Gabriella said and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon it will be fun" Sharpay insisted.

They all agreed to play the game.

"I'll start" Sharpay said. "Troy truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to promise, not to cheat on Brie. While you 2 are separated"

"That's easy" he said smiling at Brie. "I promise not to cheat on Brie while she's in Denmark or in any other place on this earth"

"Aww you're so sweet" Sharpay said. And Gabriella rolled her eyes of her; Sharpay honestly thought everything was sweet.

"Okay my turn, Serena truth or dare" Troy said.

"Dare"

"Okay I dare you to kiss Blair on the lips"

"Okay fine" Serena walked over to Blair and kissed her on the lips, and it kinda looked like both of them liked it.

"Hey" Dan said. "Blair let go of my girlfriend"

Blair leaned back. "Fine"

"My turn" Serena said looking around on the others. "Brie truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Is it true, your first time was with Troy?"

She looked down. "No."

"BRIE" Troy yelled. "But you said and you…."

"Troy relax I was just kidding" she said laughing, and everybody else laughed too, except Troy.

"This is so not funny Ms. Montez, you're so going to pay for that"

"Oh and what do you have in mind Bolton?"

"Well you have to wait, it will come when you least expect it"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Okay fine, Chace truth or dare"

Chace was just about to answer, when the light went off.

"OMG what happened?" Blair asked getting scared.

"I don't know" Chace said, looking around with a serious face, even though nobody could see it.

"Troy if you did this, it's so not funny!" Gabriella said cuddling in to his arms, getting really scared.

"Brie I swear I didn't do this"

"Then who did?" She asked with a shaking voice.

"I have no idea"

Everybody was actually getting scared. "I'll go get a flashlight" Troy said standing up.

"No Troy don't leave! And you can't walk away alone"

"Brie I'll be fine"

The phone rang. And all the girls started screaming.

"Troy you stay right here! Don't leave me!"

"Fine" he sat down beside Gabriella. "I won't"

"Well Chace hand me the phone" Troy said.

"Troy don't pick up! It's always like this. The light turns off and then the phone starts ringing, and you get 3 options in which way you want to die, or 3 questions and if you don't answer correct, you will die. The horror movie is beginning, only this time it's not a movie it's our life!" Sharpay said and all the girls got more scared.

"Shar stop it. This is not a horror movie. Chace give me the phone" Chace handed him the phone and he picked up. "Hello. Hello. Who is this?"

But no one was on the phone even though it had been ringing, until that moment when Troy picked up.


	18. This Is Getting Creepy

At The Beginning

Chapter 18

"Who was that?" Sharpay asked.

"I.. I don't know, there was no one there"

"See"

"What? You said it was like this I get options on how I'm gonna die" Troy said looking at Sharpay while rolling his eyes at her.

"Have you never seen when a stranger calls?" Sharpay asked.

"No I haven't"

"Well it's a horror movie, and the phone keeps ringing, but there's no one there"

"Shar you watch too many horror movies!"

"So? Still our life is turning in to a horror movie and there's no way going back"

"Shar you're crazy it's not a horror movie" Dan said trying to calm Serena.

"It's not? Then where's Blair?"

Nobody answered… Blair wasn't in the room with them.

"Blair?" Troy said looking around, but couldn't see anything, and he didn't get an answer.

"See I told you, they are getting us one by one! We just have to stick together"

"T.. Troy you think she's right?" Gabriella asked with a shaking voice.

"No. no of course not" Troy said not knowing if it was true.

"Then where is Blair Troy?"

"I don't know"

"See! She's probably out there dead"

"Shar don't say something like that!" Serena said almost screaming.

"Why not? We have to face reality here!"

"OMG you have to stop! This is not a horror movie and Blair's not dead!" Troy said trying to convince Sharpay.

"Guys calm down, you don't have to get mad at each other, we have to stay together" Blair said sitting down.

"Blair?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes" Blair said.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"No you thought she was dead" Troy corrected her.

"Calm down Shar, I just had to go to the bathroom"

"See Sharpay I told you" Troy said getting irritated at Sharpay.

"Troy be nice to her" Gabriella told him.

"I'm trying babe, trust me I'm trying!"

"Okay I'm going to find a flashlight and maybe turn back the light"

"Troy NO!" Gabriella said getting scared if something might happen to him.

"Brie calm down I'll be fine!"

"Gabby I'll go with him" Chace said standing up. And Sharpay crawled over to Gabriella.

"Okay if we're not back in 5 minutes call us on the phone. Understand?" Troy asked. And everybody responded in yes.

_5 minutes later they came back_

"The light can't go back on, I really don't know what's wrong with it" Troy said coming back to the others. "And none of the flashlights are working, the batteries are dead" so we just have to stay here in the dark until something happens.

"I told you. This isn't good" Sharpay said.

"Shar please stop it, the batteries are dead, because we haven't used the damn flashlights in years. So we had no idea the battery had to change"

"Troy I wasn't talking about the flashlights, I meant the light and the fact that it won't go back on"

"Shar it will probably be back in an hour"

"And what if it isn't?"

"Shar could you please stop it's not funny! If this really was a horror a movie, then you keep saying it is, doesn't help anything at all!. We just have to stay together, no matter what this is, also if this is just another night of our lives, which we're going to spend together, without anything bad happening." Gabriella said.

"Yeah Gabby's right. We should just act like it's a normal night in our life, 'cause it probably just is" Serena agreed with Gabriella and Sharpay kept her mouth shut.

It knocked on the door and Gabriella screamed really loud, when she heard the sound.

"Babe calm down, someone is just knocking on the door" Troy said calming her down. Troy stood up and opened the door.

"Who is it?" Chace asked. And Troy looked around him not seeing anyone.

"There's no one there" Troy said, closed the door and walked back to them.

"That's weird" Chuck said.

"I know you don't want me to call it a horror movie but you gotta say it's weird, first the phone calls and know this" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay's actually right this is weird. And with the light that can't go in this is getting kinda creepy" Blair said cuddling in to Chuck.

"It's really creepy. I'm afraid something's going to happen soon" Gabriella said hugging Troy, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Brie don't worry, if this really turns out to be a horror movie I'll stay right here by your side. No matter what"


	19. A Voice Of A Murderer

At The Beginning

Chapter 19

"Thanks Troy" He took her hand. "I'll always be here for you" he smiled even though she couldn't see it in the dark.

The phone rang again, and Troy took it.

"Hello?" there was no answer. "Okay if there's someone there then talk to me" Still no answer. "C'mon people call because they wanna talk to someone, so just talk to me" But nobody other than Troy said anything, there was no one on the phone, so he hung up.

"There's no one on the phone"

"Really?" Sharpay said sarcastic. "We didn't understand that"

"Shar shut up"

"Why? I've been saying this the whole time it's a horror movie, it's like in when a stranger calls. There keeps being no one on the phone. Or there is at some points then it's her friends"

"And what happens later?" Troy asked trying to act like he cared.

"Everytime he calls she talk to him, and when she asks what wants, he says he want her blood all over him" Gabriella got Goosebumps.

"And does the man even show up?" Troy asked thinking Sharpay was getting insane.

"Yeah he has been in the house the whole time"

"So you're saying there's someone in the house right now?" Troy said not wanting to believe her.

"Probably"

Gabriella began shaking. And Troy could feel her cold body against his. She cuddled in to his grip. "Baby this is not a horror movie" he whispered so she was the only one who heard it. The phone rang again and Troy took it.

"Hello?" he said, knowing he would probably don't get an answer.

"Troy? Troy?" he heard a low voice say on the other phone. "Hello?" he said again. "Troy?" he gave the phone to Gabriella. "Can you here anything?" he asked her. "Gabriella? Gabriella?" the low on the other line said. And Gabriella threw the phone across the room, against the wall and it fell to the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Troy asked her. "It.. it.. said my name" she said with a shaking voice.

"It said my name too Brie, but it sounded like my mum, even though it was hard to hear"

"But.. I got scared when it said my name" she said getting tears in her eyes.

"Brie it's okay" He said trying to calm her down.

"You know what this means right?" Sharpay asked.

"What?" Gabriella asked getting afraid of the answer.

"It's turning in to a lot of horror movies, this is like scream. The murderer rings on the phone. And he has a lot of different voices, including the Sydney, Gale and Dewey's"

"Who's that?" Troy asked not knowing what the fuck she was talking about.

"The persons in the movie.. duh. Don't you watch any horror movies? But that probably means that the murderer can turn his voice to your mothers voice, and that's why it sounded like your mums"

"Yeah right. It doesn't have to mean anything"

"Have you explanation Troy?" Sharpay asked, being sure there lives were turning in to horror movies.

"No"

"See, so I'm probably right"

Outside it was raining insanely, and it was a pretty bad thunderstorm.

"Hey Shar I've watched all 3 scream movies, so if this is like the movies. Then we're all going to survive. Gale, Sydney and Dewey survive all 3 movies" Chace said acting proud he had actually seen all 3 of them.

"Yeah Hunnie I know, but Tatum. Doesn't even survive the first movie"

"Tatum?" Chace asked confused.

"Yeah Sydney's best friend, Dewey's little sister. And what about the stab cast in the third movie? They die one by one. And then there's Casey, her boyfriend, Cici and Randy who's in all 3 movies dies in the third one. So Hunnie I'm sorry but, it wouldn't mean all of us would survive"

"Shar stop it, none of us is going to die. And don't believe in what you see in movies. It's only movies. It's not real. When you see the blood it's probably just ketchup." Troy said.

"Troy you have to face it could be happening. A lot of movies says it's based on a real story"

"Yeah Shar and that's only to scare stupid girls like you! It isn't true"

"Troy she's not stupid. So give her an apology" Chace said defending her

"I will when you make her shut up with the stupid horror movies crap"

"First you give her an apology"

"And it's not some stupid crap" She defended herself.

"All 3 of you stop it!" Gabriella said with a low voice and everybody went quiet.

"This might not be a horror movie, but we have to keep the fact open. It might be. But we don't know. Shar's not stupid for making us think it is, even though it scares the hell out of me. We just have to keep thinking it could be, I'm not saying it is. But it is an option. The most important thing is that we stick together no matter what this creepy night is bringing us"

"Brie's right we have to stick together. And not begin fighting because of it!" Serena said and everybody agreed.

* * *

**Okay in the next chapter you're going to find out, who or what that is doing this to them. And if Sharpay is actually right with the entire Horror movie thing. Please remember to review. Please I'm begging you.**

**I think there's going to be about 5 chapters left of this story. And then I'll finish A Moment Of Breathe, and then I'll start writing chapters for Protecting Me and All I Have.**


	20. Revenge

At The Beginning

Chapter 20

Hours past by and the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Troy said as he took the phone.

"Hey Troy it's mom, I've tried calling you tons of times, and the times I got through I could barely here your voice, and then I heard you handing it to Gabriella but I guess she couldn't here me either. The electricity is gone in most of the town, because of the weather so it has been hard to get a signal with the phone. But I should be back on at 7am. I hope all of you are okay, and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Troy"

"Bye mom" he hung up and started laughing badly.

"Hey what's so funny?" Chace asked.

"The electricity is gone, because of the weather and it's my mom who has been calling, it was just really hard for her to get a signal. But it was her voice Gabriella and I heard, when Gabriella got all scared"

"Hey how was I supposed to know it was her?"

"You didn't, but I just think it's funny you freaked out because of my mom. And see Shar I told you this wasn't a horror movie, so I guess you own all of us an apology, getting Blair, Serena and Gabriella so scared"

"Hey it could have been and that still doesn't explain the knocking on the door"

Troy looked at the direction of the door and saw a branch hit against the door. "Well Shar a branch are your mysteries murderer" Troy smiled.

"This is so not funny Bolton!"

"Oh yes it is! You kept saying we would probably all die and that there was a murderer in the house. But now it turns out that your murderer just were my mom and a stupid branch. You gotta admit it's funny"

"No it's not, what if there actually had been a murderer?"

"But Shar there wasn't and Troy's right this is funny" Chuck said and started laughing.

"Okay maybe Shar made a mistake, but stop laughing at her. It isn't nice"

"But hun it's hilarious" Troy laughed and she hit his chest"

"Auch what was that for?" he asked facing her.

"You're so mean" she said smiling. "So you deserved it"

Troy stuck his tongue out of her. "You're a really mean girl. And you're so gonna pay for that"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"Well I can't tell, just wait and see"

"Well now that this isn't a horror movie" Dan smiles at Sharpay. "I guess I'll be going home"

"Me too" Serena said standing up.

"We're also leaving" Chuck said. And Dan, Serena, Chuck and Blair left.

"Well I need to get something to drink" Gabriella said.

"I'll go with you" Sharpay said and followed her to the kitchen.

"Chace we're going out" Troy said whispering.

"Why?"

"We're going to scare them"

"I like the way you're thinking" Chace said and they walked outside, without making a sound.

"So when is it you're leaving?"

"In 2 weeks" Gabriella said looking down.

"Well I'm going to miss you so bad"

"You too" Gabriella gave her a hug. And they heard it knock on the window.

"Maybe you were right, maybe this is a horror movie" Gabriella said and both of them ran in to the living room screaming. But then it got them.

"Troy and Chace!" Gabriella said. "This is Troy's revenge" They looked at each other and knew they would be coming in through the front door in about 3 seconds. 1.. 2.. 3.. Troy and Chace came walking in, laughing.

"Did you see their faces" Chace said laughing.

"Yeah god that was funny" then they looked up and was met by a really mad Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Woops" Troy said.

"I hate you 2 so much"

"I love you too" Troy said smiling at Gabriella.

* * *

**I know this chapter is really short and kinda crappy. But the next chapter will be out soon and I think it'll be better. :P At least I hope so.**


	21. Baby Talk

At The Beginning

Chapter 21

_It was a week before Brie had to leave. They were home alone at Troy's house._

"Hey Brie what's number 3 on your list?" Troy asked while making Mac and Cheese for them.

"To be a mom" she looked down and Troy turned around. "What?"

"Troy you heard me; I didn't said it had to me now. I just want to become a mom before I die, and see my children grow up. You know not every woman gets the chance to see that. And I don't want to be one of them"

"Oh. So you want baby Bolton's?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nah. I don't think so" she laughed.

"Really who else do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking a really sexy, hot guy"

"And I'm not?"

"No. Not even close" she smiled at him. "What do you think Bolton? Of course I want your babies, and yes you are really sexy and hot, actually I think you're the sexiest guy I've ever seen"

"Good. If you were actually true about what you said before. I wasn't sure we could keep being together"

"But.."

"Brie, no buts. Of course I want to be with you no matter what. And someday I would love to give you a baby or 2"

"Really?"

"Really.

"Aww little Troy's" Gabriella said smiling as she imagined their little boy.

"Nah little Brie's"

"So you're saying you want a girl?"

"Maybe?" he smiled.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well. I can't tell you"

"Bolton you're confusing me. Do you want a boy or a girl? You have to let me in to your mind"

"Well what about both?"

"So you want a boy and a girl?"

"Well yeah first a boy and then a girl. And of course I want to marry you and then we would live together in our own house. And our children would play around in the garden. And then we might also have a dog"

"Aww you're so sweet. Have you really planned all this?"

"Well yeah" he blushed and she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're amazing"

He smiled at her. "Is dinner ready?" she asked. "I don't know, taste" he lifted a spoon with some food on and feed her.

"Hot, hot, hot" she said and spitted the food in to the sink. "Are you trying to kill me?" She said giving him an evil glare.

"No never, then who should me the mother to my children?" he said smiling. "Is the food ready?"

"I don't know taste yourself! I couldn't smell anything because it was HOT"

"Brie I think you're just delicate" he said and tasted himself, but he did the same as Brie and spitted it in to the sink.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" she said smiling at the look on his face.

"Okay you're right it is hot, but I can totally taste that it's ready. Could you please set the table?"

"Sure"

* * *

_Later that night_

"C'mon Troy please watch Titanic with me"

"Brie no, it's a 3 hour long movie. It's torture"

"No it's not, c'mon Troy. For me" Makes puppy eyes.

"That's not fair. You know I can't resist when you do that, see it's no wonder you want to watch it. It's Jack who dies not Rose. The boy not the girl. Why is it always the boy who has to die?"

"See Troy you like the movie even though it's the boy who dies. You even know their names"

"Brie that's because you've made me watch it 30 times before"

"Oh really? Then one more time won't hurt"

"You said the same thing the last time"

"I did. Well you watched it back then, and now you can watch it again. Please Troy" Makes puppy eyes again.

Kisses her nose. "Fine but only because it's you"

"Yes" she said screaming.

_But an hour in to the movie Troy was a sleep_

Gabriella started kissing him. But when he didn't respond she stopped.

"Hey who said I could stop?" he asked with closed eyes.

"Me" she said smiling. "If you want more then stop being such a sleepyhead"

His eyes went wide open. "I'm awake" she laughed at him. "So I see"

He touched his lips. Wanting her to kiss him again. "Fine" she said smiling and leaned in.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She began kissing him in the neck which made he moan. He lifted her bridal style and carried her to his bedroom.

Troy lifted up in Gabriella's shirt and kissed her stomach. He took off her shirt and kissed her between her breasts. **(AN: She's only wearing a bra, on the top of her body) **Gabriella started moaning and Troy kissed her in the neck and find her spot. Which made her moan even louder. She took off his t-shirt and caressed his abs. He slowly pulled down her jeans and caressed her legs.

She started licking his abs, making small circles'. Which made Troy moan. She threw off his jeans and their lips met again. Troy took off her bra and caressed her breasts. She started moaning louder. And Troy started kissing them. Gabriella began kissing him in the neck while he caressed her hips. He took off her thong and spread her legs putting two of his fingers in to her vagina. Gabriella started moaning heavily. He took another finger in to her. And started pushing up and down faster. Their lips met again. And Gabriella felt a bump in his boxers as he kissed her down her stomach.

She took off his boxers and he was about to get in to her when.. "Troy stop"

"What's wrong babe?"

"Protection"

"Oh yeah I forgot" he found his wallet and took out a condom. "Here give it to me" he handed it to her, and she slowly pulled it down his cock.

Their lips met, and Troy got in to her. "Troy faster" she said and he did as he was told. Both of them were breathing heavily. "Oh yeah that's good"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stopped and Troy wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his chest. "I wish I could lay here in your arms forever" she said looking him in the eyes. "Me too Brie, me too"

**Hope you liked it :D Please review.**


	22. Goodbye

At The Beginning

Chapter 22

It was only a day before Gabriella had to go home.

"Hey babe" Troy said with a wide smile, not knowing tomorrow was already the day she had to leave.

"Hey Troy" she looked down.

"Brie what's wrong?" he asked and lifted her chin.

"Troy I'm sorry, but I'm going home tomorrow."

"What? NO!"

"I'm sorry Troy, but I have to. I have to go home to my parents."

"But Bella I love you"

"I love you too Troy, but I have to go."

"Bella please don't go" he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Troy but I have to."

"Will we ever see each other again?"

"I don't know but I'm going to miss you so bad."

Troy had tears in his eyes and so had Gabriella. He hugged her tight. "I love you more than you'd ever know"

She let out a slight smile. "I love you too, with all my heart. This year has been the best of my life. And I wish I didn't had to leave"

"I promise I'll wait for you forever" he kissed her for head. And she cried in to his chest.

"I wish this day would never end. 'Cause I don't know what I'm going to do without you" she said between tears.

"If it stood to me I would hold you in my arms forever, and still it wouldn't be enough"

She cried harder. "I don't wanna leave you"

"Then don't"

"I have to, but I promise I'll come back for you" she kissed him passionately.

"Now that you are going to leave soon, what's number 2 on your list?"

"To get married" she said looking him in the eyes. "And there's only one guy in the entire world I would marry." He smiled at her and hugged her tighter.

* * *

_The next day Gabriella is saying goodbye to Troy's mom (AN: Troy's dad is on a business trip)_

"Gabriella it has been so good to know you, and I can't believe this is goodbye, but I just want to say thank you, for making my son so happy. And I'm sure you're the reason why I haven't cancer anymore. Just looking at you 2 make me so happy. And when I was in the hospital it made me happy just thinking Troy was happy because he was with you, knowing he wasn't alone and was with the girl he loves more than anything. So thank you so much. I hope you come and visit us. And I hope you and Troy end up getting married someday" she wiped away a tear and gave Gabriella a big hug.

"Well it depends on your son if we're getting married. But I know if he asks, I'm gonna say yes" she said smiling even though tears was running down her cheeks.

"Really?" Troy asked surprised.

"Really" she said smiling.

"Well Troy you heard her, so don't do anything stupid while she's gone"

"No mom" he said rolling his eyes of her.

Lucille hugged Gabriella one more time. "Take care of yourself hun"

"I will, and tell Jack I said goodbye"

"I will" she kissed her cheek. "Bye Gabriella we're gonna miss you"

"You too" she left with Troy.

"God" Gabriella sighted.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just can't take saying goodbye to more people"

"Well my mom was only the first"

"I know, just take me to the airport"

* * *

_At The Airport_

Kirsten was crying badly and so was Gabriella. "I'm gonna miss you so much Hunnie, my little Ella" she cried, while hugging her. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Gabriella said crying.

"Promise you'll come back to us again"

"I will"

"And our doors will always stand open for you"

"Thank you" Gabriella said letting out a soft smile. And Kirsten kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella sighed and walked over to Eric. He hugged her really tight. "We're gonna miss you so much Pumpkin" he said giving her a soft smile and she smiled back even though she had tears in her eyes. "I'm also going to miss you, all of you" she said looking at everybody who was there to say goodbye to her. He hugged her once more, and let go of her.

She walked over to Kate, who was crying like a little. Gabriella hugged her tight. "I love you little sis" she said and Kirsten hugged her tighter not wanting to let go of her. This was the big sister she had never got. "If Chace is after you, call me and I promise to kick his ass when I get back" that made Kirsten smile a little and Gabriella kissed her for head. "I love you too big sis" Kirsten said. And Gabriella hugged her tight stroking her hair. "I'll miss you" "You too"

More tears began to fall as she walked over to Chace. He hugged her tight and Gabriella cried badly in to his chest.

Kirsten, Eric and Kate left. It was too much for them too see Gabriella so sad, now that they already had said goodbye.

"It's okay Gabby, I promise everything will be okay" Chace said rubbing her back. "You know I love you sis" he said letting out a few tears. "I love you too" she between tears. He and Kate were just like siblings to her. And first now she had noticed how much they meant to her, and how much she needed them.

"Please be there for him, when I'm gone. He needs a friend now more than ever" she said whispering so only Chace heard it.

"I promise" he said hugging her tighter. "Thank you" she said through sobs.

"I'll do anything for my sister" he said kissing her cheek" and that made Gabriella cry harder. She took his hand and as she walked over to Sharpay she gave slip. Looking him in the eyes one last time.

"Okay I can't take this anymore" Gabriella said looking at her friends and Troy. "Group hug" she said and all of them wrapped their arms around her. For five minutes they just stood there, not wanting to let go of each other.

They let go of her and Gabriella faced Sharpay. Sharpay was actually the one who was crying most of them.

She hugged her. "I love you so much my best friend" "I love you too Shar" she said as they cried in to each others arms. "You know you're a stupid bitch for leaving me" she said and Gabriella let out a laugh. "I know, but I'm your stupid bitch" "I'll miss you so bad" "And I'll miss you too, especially when I go shopping" that made Sharpay smile a little. "Sisters?" Sharpay asked. "Always" Gabriella said hugging her tight. "Shopping sisters" Gabriella said and Sharpay giggled. "I love you Shar" " And I love you too Gabs"

They let go of each other and Gabriella gave Serena, Blair, Dan and Chuck a hug. Telling them how much she was going to miss them. Everybody left until it was only Troy and Gabriella left. And she started crying harder than before, running right in to his arms. "I don't wanna leave you" "And I don't want you to leave, but life sucks" he said with tears running down his cheeks. "I'm gonna miss you more than anything" she said looking in to his piercing blue eyes and she felt even worse for seeing him so hurt.

"I love you so much Troy Alexander Bolton. I really do" she said with a shaking voice.

"And I love you too Gabriella Anne Montez" he said wiping away her tears.

(**AN: I can't remember if I gave them other names)**

He took out a small box from his pocket. "What's that?" "Open it"

She opened it and it was the most amazing ring she had ever seen.

"Is this?" she asked surprised.

"No this is a promise ring, until I replace it with an engagement ring. "Look on the inside" It said 'I Promise'. And 'Troy'

"I have one too. But mine says Gabriella. I promise to love you forever and always"

She cried harder. "Words can't even describe how happy I am that I have you"

"I wish you were going to replace that ring today, 'cause that would mean I didn't had to leave you, and that I could stay right here with you"

"It doesn't matter, 'cause I'm gonna love you no matter what, and I'll always be here waiting for you to come back. 'Cause I don't want another girl in my life"

She just couldn't take it anymore. Why did she have to leave the guy she loved more than anything. It wasn't fair. Both of them were crying insanely. They had to let go of the person they loved most in this entire world.

"You know now would be a good time to tell me your number one" he said crying.

"I want to get married to married to you, in the same church as my parents. And spend the rest of my life with you" she said looking him in the eyes.

"That's the first time you mention me on your list"

"I know, but you're the one I want to stay with forever. No matter what. You mean the world to me Bolton, and you don't even know how awful I feel about leaving you"

"But you're not leaving me, or I'll always have some of you with me… In my heart" she leaned in and kissed him passionately and they kissed for about 2 minutes, not wanting to let go of each others lips. Both of them were crying, but it didn't matter. This was one way to tell them that they loved one another. 'Cause this was actually the first girl Troy had ever cried for. And none of them had ever cried so much in their entire life…

**Okay I hope I didn't left too many of you in tears. But if I did I'm sorry. Please review. **


	23. Back Home

At The Beginning

Chapter 23

They pulled back and looked each other in the eyes. "I'm sorry Troy I have to go" she said teary eyes.

"Tell me, that you're my girl  
And I'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And I'm your joy  
That I'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
And I'll be the groom  
If you'll be my bride  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two" Troy sang to her. And Gabriella cried harder.

"It's the song I wrote for you" he said giving her the lyrics.

"I know" she said giving him a soft smile. "And I'll always have it with me, 'cause it will remind of how sweet you are to me"

Troy took her hands and kissed her one last time. "I love you"

"I love you too Troy and I'm sorry I have to go"

She slipped one of Troy's hands and took her back. Then she began walking and Troy followed her, until she had to go through security and they had to let go. She gave him one last kiss, before she slipped his other hand and walked through security. Now he was slipping away from her, but she couldn't look back, it would hurt way too much. She cried harder.

She turned around, and saw Troy standing just standing there looking for her. She blew a kiss, and he got it and placed it on his heart. She turned around and walked away knowing this would be the last time she would see him, for God knows how long.

It took about 14 hours before Gabriella was home in Denmark, and the clock was 1pm Danish time. She had been sleeping on the plane, so she wasn't that tired but still really exhausted.

* * *

_Gabriella's POV_

I got out of the plane, and just had to wait for my luggage before I could finally get out to my parents and out of the airport.

I got my luggage and was so exited when I was away out of the airport. I walked through a door as I saw Josephine come running over to me. "Bella" she yelled. God she was growing big already. She ran right in through my arms and I hugged her so tight. "Hej Fine" I said to her. Fine is her nickname. "Jeg har savnet dig helt vildt"

_Translation: "Hey Fine" "I've missed you so much"_

I looked at my mom and saw she had tears in her eyes. She gave me a big hug. "Åh Gabby, min lille pige" "Hej mor" I said as I hugged her back.

_Translation: __"Oh Gabby, my little girl" "Hey mom" _

"Vi har sådan savnet dig, how was it?"

_Translation: _"We have missed you so much, how was it?"

I gave my dad a hug and began telling them about everything, well not everything but most of it.

A week past by and I began to get used to being home, even though I missed Troy more than anything.

I was beginning to get sick or every morning I felt dizzy and had to throw up a lot. I kept thinking it was probably just because my body hadn't get used to the time different yet, but then it got me. I wasn't sick at all, I was sure. This wasn't it.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my back as I was about out of the door when my mom called for me.

"Hvor skal du hen?"

_Translation: "Where are you going?"_

"Til centeret

_Translation: "To the mall"_

"Okay men kan du ikke tage Josephine med dig?"

_Translation: "Okay, but can't you take Josephine with you"_

"Mor nej, behøver jeg det?" It wasn't because I didn't wanted her to go with me, it was more the thing I had to buy, and I knew she would ask questions about it.

_Translation: "Mum no, do I have to?"_

"Ja, du skulle bare vide hvor meget hun har savnet dig, det her kan du godt gøre med hende"

_Translation: "Yes, you should know how much she missed you, this you can do for her"_

"Fint!"

_Translation: "Fine"_

_At the mall_

We walked hand in hand in to a little shop.

Danish/_**English**_

"Hvad mangler du?" Josephine asked me. _**"What do you need"**_

"Ikke noget, jeg vil bare kigge" I lied. _**"Nothing I just wanna look"**_

"Uhm okay"

After 2 minutes I found what I was looking for.

"Hvad er det?" she asked me._**"What's that?**_

"Det finder du ud af når du bliver ældre" _**"You'll find out when you get older"**_

"Men hvad du bruge det til?" _**"But what do you need it for?"**_

"Ikke noget" _**"Nothing"**_

We finally got home, after something that felt like forever with Josephine who kept asking questions.

"Det var hurtigt, fik I købt noget?" my mom asked._** "That was quick, did you buy anything?" **_And I quickly andswered. "Nej, det gjorde vi ikk" I lied again _**"No, we didn't"**_

"Men du købte…" Josephine said. _**"But you bought…"**_

"Nej Josephine vi købte intet" I said giving her a shut up look. _**"No Josephine we didn't buy anything"**_

I walked upstairs hoping Josephine would keep her mouth shut. I found the test and walked to the bathroom, I was sure, this must be what was happening to me. I had too.

I took the test and waited for 5 minutes. Then I looked down and it said Positive.


	24. He's A Mess

At The Beginning

Chapter 24

I walked back and forth not knowing if I should tell Troy now or later, then I decided now would probably be the best time.

I looked at my watched it said 4pm that meant it was only 9am with Troy, and he might be sleeping. But I just had to get it over with now. So I took my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" I heard a sleepy voice say and I knew he had been sleeping.

"Hi sleepy head"

"Brie?" He said exited.

"Yes Troy it's me"

"OMG I miss you so much it's so good to hear your voice again"

"You too, well I'm sorry I woke you, but I have to tell you something important"

"It's fine. What is it?" he began to sound worried.

"Troy remember all those things you've planned for us, when we grow older?"

"Yeah what about them?"

"Well I think our dream is coming sooner than we expected" I said nervous hoping he would understand.

"Brie what are you talking about?"

"Troy I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"Bolton you heard me, and don't make this harder than it already is"

"Are you sure? I mean we used protection"

"I know, but it probably broke or something, it isn't always 100% safe. I took a test and it said positive, and I'm already having my morning sickness and I should have got my period about 3 days ago"

"Wow"

"Wow, is that all you can say? I'm pregnant for god sake, with your baby"

"I know Brie and it's amazing"

"It is?" I was surprised.

"Yeah this mean you have to come back here, sooner or later. And you're carrying a part of me inside of you."

"You're not mad at all?"

"Mad? Why should I be mad at you, it's not like it's your fault. And besides how can I be mad, when I'm becoming a dad to our child?"

I began crying. I was so happy he wasn't mad, and actually exited about this.

"Why you crying?"

"I'm just happy that's all, except I wish you could be here with me"

"And I wish I could hold you in my arms right now, and share this with you. But unfortunately I can't"

"What about our parents?" I asked kinda scared at their reaction.

"Well I guess you have to tell your parents and I have to tell my"

"And what about Shar and Chace? And Kirsten and Eric?"

"Well I tell Chace and you tell Shar, and then I'll get Chace to talk to his parents for you"

"Thanks I love you"

"I love you too Brie. Well I gotta go my mom's calling"

"Tell her I said hi"

"I will. And good luck"

"You too" I hung up and sighted. Was I really pregnant? Well the good think about it is that it's Troy's baby.

* * *

I dialed Shar's number. Some of you may think I should tell my parents first, but I knew telling them would be much harder than telling Shar. I knew she would understand.

"Hey Gabs how are you. God I miss you so bad, and you should see Troy he's a mess without you"

"Is it that bad?"

"Bad? It's horrible, I've never seen him like this before, he's really broken. He sleeps and eats and that's almost it"

"Got I feel guilty it's all because of me"

"Yeah hun but you can't blame yourself it's not our fault you had to go home"

"I Know, but still I feel like it's my fault"

"Well let's talk about something else, like how are you?"

"Well I've been better"

"Hey what's wrong?"

"These days I have morning sickness"

"What? Tell me you aren't…"

"Yep Shar I am"

"OMG; OMG; OMG"

"Jeez Shar could you please stop saying that"

"Oh sorry, but you're pregnant"

"Yeah"

"Does Troy know?"

"Yes he does"

"And what did he say?"

"That it's amazing"

"Well it is, think about it you're having a little boy or girl inside you"

"Shar I never said it wasn't, I just thought you wanted to know, I think it's amazing too. But I don't think my parents will be happy about the news"

"Well they have to, they can't make you get an abortion, or put it up for adoption. They can't. I mean it's your life, your body and you're the only one who can make the choice"

"Thanks Shar I knew you would understand"

"Of course you're my best friend, I think it's amazing, I'm just glad it isn't me who has to get all fat and that"

"You're so not funny"

"Yes I am, but I'm really happy for you, and I know you're going to be great parents"

"Thanks Shar, I know our child is going to get an amazing aunt"

"Thanks, well when are you coming back? I mean you have to get back here, you and Troy can't be separated when you are going to have a baby together"

"I don't know, I haven't even told my parents, and I think they want me to wait to get back until I'm done with High School here"

"Well you can graduate here, with all your friends"

"Trust me Shar I want to, but I don't think my parents think it's a good idea"

"Well they have to, or else I'm gonna make them"

"I'm glad I have you but I think I have to convince them by my own. Hey and just so you know, I want you to keep your mouth shut with this, understand?"

"But can't I tell Chace?"

"Don't worry Troy will tell him"

"Oh isn't there anyone I can tell?"

"No Shar, please keep it a secret until I tell you not to"

"Okay deal"

"Thanks, well I have to go, I think I have to tell my parents now"

"Well good luck. Love you"

"You too, bye" I hung up and knew the moment where I had to tell my parents were coming.

**Okay I think there's going to be about 3 more chapters left. And if you review fast then I'll be fast with the next chapters.**


	25. It Scares the Hell Out Of Me

At The Beginning

Chapter 25

I walked downstairs. This was it, I had to tell my parents.

"Mum where's daddy?" I asked not even noticing I was talking English until my mom looked confused at me, but answered on English. After all she was half American.

"He's at work. Why do you ask?"

"Well I should probably tell this when both of you were here, but it can't wait"

"Well you aren't pregnant are you?" she said laughing, as she thought she was making a joke. I looked serious at her and she knew I was.

"HOW? WHY? WHAT? HOW COULD YOU MAKE THAT HAPPEN?"

"Mom I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to happen, it just did"

"NO I really hope you didn't plan something like that at your age!"

"MY AGE? I'm 17 I'm almost an adult"

"No you're not, you are my little girl, and you're too young to be a mom. You can't be pregnant at your age"

"Well mom I am. Do you hear me I'm pregnant, and there's nothing you can do about that!"

"There isn't? Well I'll call to the doctor for you to get an abortion"

"MOM NO!"

"Yes, you're not having that baby! And do you even know who the father is?"

"Of course I do! Do you think I'm just a stupid whore, who doesn't even know who she is sleeping with. Mum I thought you knew me"

"Yeah I thought so too, but you being pregnant, is not the girl I use to know, you used to be so responsible"

"And I still am. Mom being a mom will just make me more responsible"

"You're actually saying you want to keep this baby?"

"Of course. It's my child, I could never kill it and Troy wants me to keep the baby too. He wants to be a dad"

"Troy?"

"My boyfriend, remember I told you once?"

"Yeah I remember and I told you if you were being safe. And you said you hadn't come to that point in your relationship yet. And now you come home and tell me you're pregnant. Do you really think it's a good idea becoming a mum?"

"Yes mum, I really want to have this baby. It's my life and my body and there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind"

"Okay fine, if this is really what you have decided, then I'll support you in your decision"

"Thanks mum" she said giving her a hug. And with that Josephine came in.

"God you're yelling insanely, are you pregnant Gabby?" God Josephine's English was good. She had really learned a lot this year. Of course since my mom was half American she had taught us English in an early age.

"Yes sweetie I am"

"So I'm becoming a moster?" **Translation: "Moster" = **"Aunt"

"What the hell is the English word for moster?" Josephine asked not knowing what it was.

"Hey watch your language young lady" my mum sad strictly. "Sorry"

"Josephine it's Aunt. And yes you're going to be an Aunt. I'm carrying your niece or nephew in here" I said smiling and she gave me a hug.

"Yay" she ran in to the living room yelling. "Jeg skal være moster, jeg skal være moster"

**Translation: Danish/**English **"Jeg skal være moster, jeg skal være moster" **"I'm going to be an aunt, I'm going to be an aunt"

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about telling dad, I guess Josephine will do that for me" I said making an innocent look as my mum look sternly at me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_With Troy_

"Hey man I need to talk to you" Troy said calling for Chace.

"What's up?"

"Please come over"

"Okay fine I'll be there in a sec"

5 minutes later Chace came.

"So what's up"

"I kinda screwed up"

"What do you mean? How?"

"I knocked Brie up"

"Shit man, you're right you've screwed up"

"Yeah, yeah I know you don't have to tell me"

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to keep it?"

"Yeah I told her it was amazing she was pregnant and that I wanted her to keep the baby. That I would be there for me. And maybe at some point I do, but you know it really scares the hell out of me"

"Does she know how you really feel?"

"No she was crying and everything. Asking if I were mad at her, because of it. And I'm not mad at her, I really aren't. But I had to be strong for her, telling her it was going to be okay. 'Cause I could here in her voice that it was scaring her to death, even though she didn't said so"

"But if both of you are afraid of becoming a parent, then wouldn't it be better not to keep it?"

"And break Brie? No we have to keep it. You know her, getting an abortion, would make her think it was her fault. That she killed the baby. I would break her so much, and she would never let go of the guilt. Trust me I know her, she wouldn't bare doing something like that"

"Well I guess that means you're going to keep it. But in case you don't remember she on the other side of the ocean"

"I know, I just hope she'll take her parents to let her go back here"

_With Gabriella_

My dad had just come in through the door. I was sitting at the table, not saying anything. As Josephine jumped out saying.

Danish/**English**

"Jeg skal være moster" **"I'm going to be an aunt"**

"Hvad? Hvad snakker du om?" **"What? What are you talking about?**

"Gabby er gravid" Josephine said with a happy face. My dad turned to me, and the face he was giving me wasn't happy..

"HVORDAN KUNNE LADE DET SKE? FORTÆL MIG HVEM DEN DRENG ER OG JEG VIL PERSONLIGT GØRE DET AF MED HAM" **"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN? TELL ME WHO THAT GUY IS AND I WILL PERSONAL GET HIM OVER WITH"**

"VED DU HVAD NU HOLDER DU KÆFT!" I didn't know what came over me I just started yelling. "MOR HAR ALLEREDE SKÆLDT MIG UD, OG DU BEHØVER IKKE OGSÅ GØRE DET! JEG VED GODT JEG IKKE SKULLE HAVE LADET DET SKE, MEN DET GJORDE DET! OG DER ER IKKE NOGET DU KAN GØRE DER FÅR MIG TIL AT OMBESTEMME MIG. JEG BEHOLDER DEN HER BABY OM DU KAN LIDE DET ERLLER EJ!"

"**YOU KNOW WHAT, NOW YOU SHUT UP" "MUM ALREADY YELLED AT ME, AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT TOO! I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET IT HAPPEN, BUT IT DID. ****AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND. I'M GOING TO HAVE THIS BABY WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"**


	26. Great News

At The Beginning

Chapter 26

Days past by and Gabriella didn't talk to her father. HE was still mad at her for getting pregnant.

Gabriella's mom walked in to her room. "Hey hun you okay?"

"Do I seem okay? Dad hates me. And hey you talked English"

He mom smiled at her. "Yeah 'cause I know how much you miss it, and no dad doesn't hate you. His little girl is just going to be a mom, and that's pretty hard for him to understand"

"But I'm not a little girl anymore mom, I'm 17 and I'm going to be a mom, can't he see that?"

"Sweetie I know that, but you've always been his little girl, and now you're just growing so fast. He'll understand it, I promise you that. But just give him some time"

"Okay. Mom what do I do I need to go back. I can't stay here, with the baby"

"I know sweetie"

"Then let me go back"

"But what about school?"

"I'll go to school over there again."

"But sweetie, you're only 17 and where are you going to live?"

"I don't know mom, with Troy or Kirsten and Eric. I'm sure they won't mind"

"Sweetie you can move back if you wait 'til the baby's born"

"Why wait, when I can go now?"

"'Cause if you're really patient and wait, then I'll convince your dad to move"

"Move?"

"Yeah move to the states. I mean we can both work on a hospital over there so why not"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Mom I love you so much. So what about the next 8 months?"

"Well you have to go to school after summer vacation, and then you can stop in December. Then you can go home the last 8 weeks til the baby gets born. I know it might be hard, starting in a new school here and then stop, but you just have to hold on."

"Thanks mom"

* * *

_With Troy_

"Mom, dad. I really need to talk to you"

"Okay Troy speak" his dad said.

"Well.. uhm you know me and Brie are going to you know…"

"Going to what?" his mom asked.

"Well we're becoming parents"

"You're what?" his mother asked.

"POOR GIRL. TROY HOW COULD YOU KNOCK HER UP?" his dad yelled.

"Dad it wasn't meant to happen okay. You think I planned on getting her pregnant. 'Cause I didn't"

"Troy hun, what does Gabriella wants?"

"Keep the baby. And so do I, or I think I do, even though it scares the hell out of me"

"Troy it's natural, but trust me it isn't that bad. I think you'd be amazing parents."

"You're just approving this?" his dad asked.

"Jack what do you want me to do, say they can never see each other again, that it's an awful idea, and they're becoming horrible parents? 'Cause I could never do that. And they really love each other. Our son is just getting a that and we have to live with that, even though his growing a bit to fast"

Troy smiled at her. "You really think we're becoming great parents?"

"Of course"

"Thanks mum. Dad?"

"Well son I think it's too soon, but if this is really what both of you want then I'm going to support you in this"

"Thanks dad"

_Later that day with Chace and Troy at Chace's house_

"Hey mom, dad. I need to talk to you"

"What is it Chace? And why do you look so serious?"

"Yeah you look like you just shit in your pants" Kate said laughing.

"Kate shut up" he looked at her mad, and then looked at Troy and took a breath.

"Well Troy's going to be a dad"

"WHAT?" Kirsten yelled. "Well that means doesn't it? That you and.."

"Yes mum, Gabriella is pregnant. They are becoming parents"

"Troy you know we see you as a son, but I thought you were clever enough to know the consequences that comes with sex"

"I do, and I wish I didn't had to say this, but it didn't meant to happen, it just did. And know we have to deal with that. 'Cause I know it would break her heart to get an abortion even though she might not think she's ready to be a mom"

"But do you want the baby?"

"Well yeah if getting the baby will make Brie happy, then I'm going to be happy too, 'cause I'll be there my whole life for her and the baby"

"Aww" Kate said. "That's so sweet, and I'm going to be an aunt" she said smiling.

"Well good to see at least one person is happy about this" Troy said letting out a soft smile.

"We're happy for you too, both of you. We love you both as our own kids. And if you ever need help with anything we'll be here" Kirsten said giving Troy a hug.

"Thanks. I just wish it she was here right now"

"Me too Troy. We miss her so much" Kirsten said.

Troy's phone rang.

"I'm sorry I need to take this it's Brie" Picks up and walks to the kitchen. "Hey babe, what's up? You know I miss you all the time"

"I miss you too Troy, you know that. But hey I actually have great news"

"You're coming back?" he asked exiting.

"Yeah but not until the baby's born"

"Why?"

"My mom said so, if I can be patient and wait 'til the baby is born, then my parents will move over here too"

"So you're saying I'm going to meet the parents of the most amazing girl on the planet"

"I don't know about that, but yeah you're going to meat my parents"

"You know to me you're the most amazing girl. And I'm glad you're moving over here, but I just wish you would come sooner"

"Me too, I think about you all the time and I just wish I could be in your arms right now"

"Well they are always open for you"

"Now I'm going to be cry again"

"Hey why? What's wrong?" he was concerned.

"I just miss you so much, I wish I could just be with you all the time"

"Me too, being with you is all I want"

* * *

**Okay I think there's gonna to be 1 maybe 2 chapters back.**


	27. Happy Ending

**Actually I wanted to make Troy come and surprise her in Denmark. But I'm actually getting tired of writing this story. (Sorry guys) So I decided to make this the last chapter.**

At The Beginning

Chapter 27

7 and a half months past by and the time for Gabriella giving birth was coming.

Troy and Gabriella were talking on the phone.

Gabriella began crying.

"Babe what's wrong? You know I stand here you crying"

"I'm sorry I just wished you could be here while I give birth to our baby. And I just miss you so much, and now my hormones are making everything worse"

"Hey Brie listen to me. There's nothing to worry about, and I might not be there while you give birth to our baby, but I promise to be there for both of you when you come back"

"But some people die giving birth. That could happen to me, and then our child wouldn't have you, 'cause then my parents would probably stay in Denmark and raise the baby on their own"

"You're not going to die while giving birth, trust me in this. And I wouldn't be able to live if I knew I wasn't there to take care of my child. So what ever might happen I'll be there for our child and protect it with my life"

"Really?"

"Of course baby remember I love you and I'll love the baby just as much as I love you"

"I love you too" Gabriella began feeling pain, but thought it was nothing. They continued talking but 5 minutes later she felt the pain again and this time it was even worse.

"Ahh" she said trying not to talk to loud, cuz it would just worry Troy. But he heard it.

"What's wrong? You're worrying me here"

"My stomach it hurts" she felt a wet spot under her. "Shit, Troy I have to go"

"But what's going on?"

"I'm going to have our baby" she hung up before he could say another word.

"MUM!"

"WHAT?"

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Gabriella said while changing to something dry.

"How often do you have labor pain?"

"I just had one, and the last was 5 minutes ago"

"Well I think we'll get you to the hospital"

"Where's dad and Fine?"

"In town, we'll call them when we get there"

_10 hours later_

"Mom I can't do this"

"Yes you can hun"

"No it hurts too much"

"You have to do it sweetie, think about Troy"

Translation**: Danish/**English

"**Okay Gabriella når du kan føle en ve, skal du presse alt du kan" **"Okay Gabriella when you feel pain, I want you to push all you can" Gabriella nodded and started pushing.

"**Okay tag en dyp indånding. 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. 10" **"Okay take a deep breath 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. 10" She started pushing again, while screaming.

"TROY!"

The room got full of crying. And Gabriella sighted in relief while she started crying.

"**Det er en dreng" **"It's a boy"

"I'm a mum" the nurse handed the little boy to Gabriella. "Hey buddy, look that's your grandma" she said pointing at her mother.

* * *

"Troy you have a boy"

"A boy?" he was shocked.

"Yes a boy, and you're a father"

"OMG I'm so proud of you babe"

"You should see him, he looks so much like you"

"He does?"

"Yeah, I know all babies get born with blue eyes, but his are really crystal blue like yours, and he has your hair color and nose. I know he'll become just as handsome as his father"

"God I wish I could see both of you right now when are you coming over here?"

"I'll take the flight 13:30 tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes we'll take the flight tomorrow, my parents and sister are first coming after a month, but I and our son will take the flight tomorrow. We miss daddy too much"

"And daddy miss you too"

"Troy what should we name him?"

"Wow I never thought of that I don't know you choose"

"Okay then I'll call him Oliver Alexander Bolton"

"Why not Montez?"

"Because I'm planning on getting Bolton someday, and then it would just get too weird if our child didn't had any of ours last names"

"Well I like the way you're thinking"

"I thought you would"

_The next day on the plane_

A stewardess checked if Gabriella was listening to music or anything like that, and when she saw her little boy, she almost melted.

"Aww how old is he?"

"About 2 days old"

"Really? And you're his mother?"

"Yes I am"

"Wow, I guess he looks like his father then"

"He does" Gabriella said smiling, she was proud of having a son.

"You going on vacation in USA?"

"No I'm going to live there, in may I came home from being in USA for about a year, and now I'm going back to live with my boyfriend"

"How old are you?" 17"

"Wow you're young"

"Yeah, we didn't planned it to happen, but know that I have him I wouldn't change anything about it. And I'm happy that I'm going back to USA"

"Well good luck with everything and congratulation on being a mom"

"Thank you"

* * *

Oliver had actually behaved like a little angel while being on the plane. He almost didn't cry at all. And everybody who passed by kept telling Gabriella what an adorable baby she has.

They were finally in Albuquerque but now Gabriella just had to find their luggage, but it wasn't that easy with a baby in her arms. But she finally succeeded and when she walked out of the doors she saw Troy.

She had missed him so bad and now they finally saw each other again. Troy came running up to them.

Gabriella started crying and Troy wiped away her tears, just his touch felt perfect and he looked amazing.

"Brie what's wrong?"

"I just missed you so bad, and I'm just so happy I'm here with you. Troy say hi to your son" she said and Troy looked down at his sleeping son.

"I'm really a dad"

"Yes you are" she said handing Oliver to Troy.

"Hey buddy, you're mommy really did a great job with you" then he looked Gabriella in the eyes. And wrapped the arm he had left around Gabriella. They just looked at each other for a minute, before both of them leaned in and they kissed passionately.

To Gabriella it felt amazing, finally touching his lips again, and she just wanted to stay in his arms forever.

Troy handed Oliver back to Gabriella and took their entire luggage.

"C'mon Brie, there's people who can't wait to see you"

"Who?" she said looking confused at him.

"Them" he said pointing out at Chace and Sharpay who was waiting outside. Gabriella almost began running when she saw them and that made Oliver wake up.

"Here let me take him" Troy said as he placed the luggage on the ground and took Oliver. Gabriella just jumped over to Sharpay and hugged her.

"OMG hun I've missed you so much" Sharpay almost screamed.

"I've missed you too, so bad. It's boring not being with all of you"

Sharpay smiled at her and looked at Oliver. Then she screamed again. "He's adorable" "Thanks Shar" Troy said proudly and Gabriella went to Chace.

"Hey sis" he said hugging her tight. "Hey bro" she said smiling. This was just the way she wanted everything to be.

All of them got in to the car. And Sharpay just kept looking at Oliver.

"Shar you're scaring him"

"Well he has to know his aunt"

Gabriella rolled her eyes "You'll be lucky if he will ever speak to you, when he learns how to do it"

"Don't listen to mommy, she's stupid"

Gabriella rolled her eyes again. "Shar be nice to my girlfriend" Troy said, while driving the car.

"Yeah, yeah" she just said not really listening.

Finally they got home to Troy's. (Shar and Chace are at Shar's now)

"Mom, dad look who's here" Troy said carrying the luggage while Gabriella was holding Oliver.

"Oh Gabriella" Troy's mum said coming over to them.

"Hey Lucille"

Lucille kissed Gabriella's cheek and hugged her. Before she turned to Oliver.

"Oh he's adorable. Can I hold him?" "Of course" Gabriella said handing him to Lucille.

"Hey Gabriella" Jack said walking over and hugging her. "It's good to see you"

"You too" She said smiling.

"Look Jack it's your grandson" Lucille said, almost in tears.

"Wow son you did a great job" he told Troy. And Lucille walked to the living room with Oliver and Jack following behind.

Troy wrapped one of his arms around Gabriella. "How you feeling?"

"Exhausted" she sighted. "Well you, me and Oliver has the house to ourselves tonight"

"We have?"

"Yeah and tomorrow, we are going to have dinner at Chace's. So you can meet Eric, Kirsten and Kate again"

"Good 'cause right now, I don't think I can handle seeing more people. And anyway I look awful from flying so much"

"Nah" Troy said kissing her for head. "You look amazing"

She smiled at him and they walked hand in hand in to the others. And just as they entered the living room Oliver started crying.

"Oh I guess he wants his mommy" Lucille said handing him to Gabriella.

"Hey buddy you hungry? Is mommy going to feet you?" She walked upstairs with Troy behind her carrying their luggage.

Gabriella sat down on the bed and lifted her shirt and pulled her bra down in the right side. She placed Oliver so he could start eating.

That made Troy stare at her right breast. Gabriella looked up smiling at Troy.

"Bolton you know it isn't polite staring at people"

"Well this just isn't any sight I have ever imagined seeing and your breasts has actually grown since the last time I saw you" Gabriella took a pillow and threw it in Troy's face.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Of course they're bigger, I've been pregnant, and just became a mom"

"I know, but it just a long time since I last saw them, and now they're actually bigger and they're just.. well… wow"

Gabriella giggled. "Do you always have to think that way?"

"Well I haven't had sex for over 9 months"

"Hey don't you think it's too early for Oliver to learn about sex? And besides I haven't had sex in 9 months either"

"But you're a girl?"

"What's your point?"

"I'm a boy and we have needs"

"You're unbelievable Troy"

"Well I don't care.. I just need s.. e.. x."

"So that why you kicked your parents out of the house tonight"

"Well… I.."

"Bolton!"

"Okay fine maybe I actually did"

Gabriella just shook her head at him. "Well right now the only one who're touching my breasts is our son" she said smiling and Troy sent her an evil glare.

* * *

"Come here." Troy said reaching out for Gabriella's hand.

"What?" she asked surprised taking his hand, while holding Oliver in the other arm.

"I'll show you something"

She followed him in to a room Gabriella had never been in. Troy opened the door and Gabriella was shocked.

There were toys, a cot and everything that Oliver needed.

"It's his room until we find something just for the 3 of us"

"It's amazing"

"I'm glad you like it, my mom helped finding the stuff"

"Well I have something for you. Since it has just been Christmas it's nothing big or anything but.." Gabriella placed a sleeping Oliver in the cot and they walked back to Troy's room. "Here open it" Gabriella said handing him a present.

He opened it and out felt a small t-shirt. "I don't think I can be in that" Troy said smiling.

"It's not for you silly, but look at the words"

"I love my daddy" Troy read and kissed Gabriella. "It's amazing, but you know he has to wear that everyday.

"In your dreams"

"Nah not in my dreams, 'cause I'm only dreaming about you"

That night they made love to each other after 9 months. And to Gabriella it was more amazing than ever.

* * *

The next day she met Eric, Kirsten and Kate again and everybody was so happy to have her back even though, they never expected her to be pregnant at that age.

Gabriella's parents moved over there too. And she and Troy's parents connected perfectly. They also connected perfectly with Eric and Kirsten. And Gabriella kind of felt like all of them were just one big family and that she was having 3 set of parents.

Troy and Gabriella moved in to their own apartment and they got married at the age of 18 in Denmark in the same church as her parents.

Oliver was growing big, and had just turned 3 years when Gabriella gave birth to their second child. It was a girl.

And their dream were finally coming true, everything they had wished for were now their life. And everything was going perfect.

**The end**

**I really hoped you liked it, and I don't hope you'll hate me to much for making this the last ep.**


End file.
